The Quiet Professor
by Zelucius
Summary: Hermione Granger, the new nurse at Hogwarts, has new, if not old, enemies after her. HG/SS. Note: This is a first attempt at fanfiction and incredibly old. Here only for sentimental reasons.
1. Settling

**Author's Note:**

I will be writing this sort of as a way to get the imagination flowing with my main story Hope and Kraken, since I'm getting back into the writing mode thanks to a huge slouch this summer where my grammer went off wild.

This is sort of going along the lines of one of those cheap romance novels I recieved in a bag where I bought around thirty books for a dollar. --Good deal.--

So those of you who enjoyed Hope and Kraken, you might like this, it isn't as dramatic, but I plenty of romance, and I might add some twists since I am a...twisted sort of person?

) Please review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

----

It was the start of a new morning, as Hermione Granger, the famous female from the Heroic Trio who destroyed Voldemort, got ready for a new day, a new start. She smiled uneasily into the mirror, as it magically crooned to her beautiful words, easing her fluttering stomach.

The mirror though did not lie, through the last two years since the downfall of Voldemort; she had blossomed into quite a young woman, her chestnut hair paying off for the years of hell, with gorgeous curls, it didn't help that her body filled out in all the right places, and her eyes got a light orange tint. She was beautiful, and now a trademark for many young witches out there, often appearing on the cover of Teen Witch weekly.

Yet that did nothing to comfort her, as she fiddled with her finger, marveling over the bareness it seemed to hold, or the absence of Ron Weasley in her life. This past week she had finally broke off the engagement on the pretense that he was a womanizer. She would think that after Voldemort was gone, that they would be closer, and that…she would have fallen madly in love with him. She knew she had nobody else to blame besides herself, if she hadn't been so eager and mistaken a little infatuation for_ love_ she wouldn't have been in the middle of a sticky triangle. Harry Potter, the boy who lived AND defeated Voldemort had comforted her, but he was to busy with his restarting relationship with the pretty Ginny Weasley, her bestfriend. She frowned in the mirror, as Lavender Brown flashed through her mind along with Ron, and the mirror made a slight grunting noise. It was a handsome one, made of oak, and fashioned by elves, a gift for destroying Voldemort and her contributions to S.P.E.W. She smiled, and it hummed in approval, as she lingered in her room.

She looked around, making sure everything was packed, before she flicked her wand sending them off before her, then she whispered goodbye, and vanished.

---

Severus Snape peered into his mirror for a long time, noticing the gray hair starting to appear in his 'slightly' greasy hair. His nose seemed to long for his liking, but he looked striking, and dashing, but he didn't notice as he went on analyzing himself.

He fixed the cloak that was around him, and straightened his cuffs, as he frowned during the process. He was considered a free man, as he absently looked out of the bathroom to the card sitting on his table. It was from Albus Dumbledore from…Hawaii.

That had been the day he thought, as he glanced away, lost in thought, that he didn't notice he had been fixing the same cuff for the last few minutes.

Using a zombie like doll for Albus, and faking his death had been one of the hardest things to do, considering he had to hide from the Order. Yet it had come in handy as he and Albus marched into the final battle, all the curses seemed to stop flying, all the lust for fighting gone.

Albus was alive, the hope believable, and he for one was on the right side.

He sighed, as gave himself one last glance into the mirror, before he checked his apartment, a small one on the outskirts of London. Then he too vanished.

---

**Author's Note:**

I know it is a tad short. But I'm sleepy. ;D  
**It will be tons longer next chapter, as long as I get some reviews!**

**REVIEW. **

-zelucius


	2. Save Me!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes I know, it has been a **LONG **time, but I've finally found the motive to keep on writing.  
To those of you who have started reading Cyrano I'm sorry but that is going to be delayed for a little bit.

This chapter I wrote quite fast, but I found it amusing, and I hope you to. I think there might be some ill grammer in there, but I'm sick, with too much homework, and a sneeze that makes my entire body hurt...Which is awkward!

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but plot. and Plot. Boo yah._

---

Severus Snape felt his mouth twitch slightly, or was it his whole body convulsing? He was seated besides Madame Hooch in what Albus Dumbledore had classified, 'a light dinner.' Which in fact had turned into a full fledge party for all the new professors and old professors to come know one another, since many of the previous professors had either retired or been lost in the war.

He felt his body shudder again, as Madame Hooch pierced him with another longing stare, to the point he was frightened that she might be suffering from a nasty hit to the head with a buldger or had slipped the muggle 'date rape drug' into his drink. He noted that she was now steadily scooting near him her chair slightly creaking. He felt himself looking among everyone pleading for help with his eyes. Then he remembered who he was, half the people here still feared him.

He was once a death eater.

Severus peered down at his half eaten food, he would be a fool if he hadn't noticed how most of the new professors avoided his gaze, or even being in the same area as he was in the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape!"

Severus whirled around, to face brilliant amber eyes flecked with dark brown, reminding him of caramel, he found himself staring into the eyes of Hermione Granger. He had found her a brilliant student, yet a bit of a stuffy overachieving Gryffindor, he still had admired her.

"Miss Granger, but please now…since we are colleagues call me Severus," he stated coolly, as he silently worshiped the ground she walked on for she had rescued him from Madame Hooch who was glaring at the girl as he conversed with her. He smirked mentally; Hermione Granger mustn't have been good at Quidditch like the rest of the golden trio.

"Then you must call me Hermione," she said with flawless charm, Severus remembered seeing her in Witch's Weekly, and other female magazines that he had tried to avoid. He also recalled a recent break up with the Weasley kid. He wouldn't deny that he was imagining her hitting him in the face, as he recalled she did to Draco Malfoy, who recently became quite charming friends with her. His godson was doing quite well these days with the recent marriage to Luna Lovegood.

"Okay, Mi- I mean Hermione," he stated at last, before Madame Hooch huffed, he found her utterly infuriating, as Hermione moved over to greet her, and work her way around the round table Albus Dumbledore had seated them at. He glared at Madame Hooch hoping she would take the hint, but all she did was scoot even closer together, as he tried to frantically recall some spell that would keep her stationed where she was, maybe he could body bind her?

That was when he felt somebody staring at him, and when he looked up he fell deep within to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, with his mischievous damn twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes.

Yet Severus Snape couldn't be happier seeing his friend, colleague, and closest thing he had to a father.

---  
A bit short yes, but it's cute and quaint.  
I'll have Hermione's side tommorow.  
Oh  
and **I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.  
**  
They make me incredibly happy, I use to read stories and be like, what is so amazing about a review? Well now I know. It is a major ego booster. Please review more, and heck even favorite/alert this story. It makes me even happier.  
**I get a lot of hits**, so **TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW.  
**Even if you aren't signed up on Fanfiction, you can still review.  
:)

**REVIEW.**

QUESTION:  
Should I put quotes at the beginning?  
And do you guys like more of an amusing Severus Snape, or Tragic Snape?  
I really like an amusing Snape, but if you guys don't like the Severus I'm portraying now, lemme know!  
By a review or email. Either one.  



	3. Renewings

Author's Note:

I'm keeping my Amusing Severus, and I'm surprised nobody went, "MALFOY WITH LOVEGOOD?"

I felt they would be cute together, and would have cute blonde hair children.

Seriously! I do.

I would like to say, I love the reviews I got! They were wonderful, and charming. :)

To the ones who anonymously signed, thank you! I'll answer your reviews at the bottom, to those who signed in, I always reply! They make me happy, why shouldn't I?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING. But plot. That I own.

---

QUOTE:

--

Hermione Granger could hardly contain herself as she stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, she felt as if every fiber in her was about to burst.

She couldn't even remember when was the last time she stepped foot in these halls without a burden looming over her head, the silent chants of Voldemort in her head.

Her stomach fluttered, as she tugged at various spots of her attire, not realizing that she looked flawless, and stunning. She put her hand on the door; about to walk in when she felt someone staring at her, she whirled around finding herself lost in periwinkle blue eyes that were crinkling at the edges.

"Professor Dumblore!" She half exclaimed/sighed, she still felt an overwhelming relief every time she stated his name.

"Miss Granger, or shall I say Hermione now? Please call me Albus, or as Severus does, "Foolish Old Man" either one I have presumably started to answer to." He stated his eyes twinkling in the light, Hermione laughed, a joyous jingle in the warm halls.

"Now Hermione, may you accompany me into the Great Hall, Minerva isn't here yet." He winked coyly at Hermione, as she smiled remembering the grand wedding Albus and Minerva had. It was one to be remembered through history.

"I'd love to." Albus opened up the door with a wave of his hand, and Hermione gasped for the beauty the Great Hall held had the same impact it did when she first walked in as a first year.

She could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Albus, "she said softly, "You rebuilt it…"

Albus smiled kindly at her, patting her fatherly on the arm, "The draft was awful, and I couldn't leave Hogwarts standing defeated looking forever."

Hermione thought back to the months after Albus had, "died." Hogwarts got weak, and one day was attacked by a huge militia of Death Eaters, they raided each room, and destroyed the Great Hall the worst.

When the Order of the Phoenix arrived, several people wept, while the others clenched their fist, it was all they had to remember the Great Albus Dumbledore, so they sought revenge.

Yet they all had such huge twists and turns, gains and loss…Loss. Hermione winced as she wrung her hands together, marveling the feel of a bare finger.

Then there they all were, the ones that survived with a little something to teach the rest, standing proudly as she walked in.

Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and Destroyed Voldemort, her best friend through life, stood at the top of the table, his arm around Ginny Potter, the Girl who married the Boy Who Lived and Destroyed Voldemort.

Harry smiled at her, as she sat between Harry (with Ginny on the other side of course) and Minerva, with Albus on the other side of her.

She looked across and was surprised to see Severus Snape, his eyes dark and shadowy, but nevertheless he still looked handsome, but he seemed tense till she looked to see who he sat by. Hermione nearly busted out laughing, as she saw Madame Hooch putting the sweet moves on Snape.

It was Snape.  
Right?

Midway through the "light party," after she finished mingling with her favorite professors, and people from the Order with their family, she saw Severus Snape, still clinging to the table, as if that was all it took to keep Madame Hooch off of him.

She decided she would save him.

Hermione slid through the crowds of people, ignoring the men's insistent gaze, and the women's jealousy, but she also had her friend's cheerful jests. Sometimes you couldn't win them all.

"Professor Snape!" She exclaimed happily, as she rushed to his side, embedding herself between Madame Hooch and him.

"Miss Granger, but please now…since we are colleagues call me Severus," he spoke so smoothly with that damned voice of his. It was so slick, and…it made her face run hot. She nearly forgot what she was going to say.

"Then you must call me Hermione," she heard herself say, as she mentally crucified herself, couldn't she have thought of something more coy?

Wait, why did she want to be coy with Severus?  
Right, to save him for Madame Hooch. Hoochie. Coochie. Cootie.  
Defiantly a cootie, too bad Severus didn't have a shot for that bug.

She heard him agree of course to him calling her Hermione, unless had she called Madame Hooch a cootie out loud, but she was still berating herself and forced herself to move onto the next person.

Little did she know, someone with a twinkle in their eye was watching her.

--

:   
I sort of liked this one.  
Just a tad.

**REVIEW. Please. I love you!**

I really do. I had around 300 hits, but only 7 –wonderful!- reviews.  
**How about….the next time I update I want 10.**  
**Just 10.  
:D**  
Okay?  
Think you can do it?  
Remember, once my reviews hit -**27-**  
**I will update.**

**-Other Authors have bribed their readers and now so will I-**

I salute, and hope you enjoyed this!  
**- Zelucius**


	4. Lioness Strikes

Author's Note:

Wow. 34 reviews, that makes me incredibly happy. I know a lot of you are asking for longer chapters, and I would be willing to, but chapters in my mind come short, and I'm being worked endlessly by teachers. I'll just do my best.

Though I would like to answer somebody who reviewed anonymously, s/he struck up some very good advice.

**Random Person:**  
I always loved stories that had quotes at the beginning, somehow incorporating what the chapter was about with it. As my previous English teacher stated, quotes hold a lot of power.

I love the way Albus's eyes twinkle, and as you said, write what I want. His eyes twinkle.  
**A lot.** It's Dumbledore!

I know what I'm supposed to do, but I love encouragement, and I really love my reviewers to give me advice. I also would hate to load a story that nobody enjoys, I rather like knowing people are enjoying my stories. It makes me happy.

I enjoy writing though! And I truly enjoyed your review.

* * *

Other anonymous reviewers:  
**luvssnape:** I will try to write longer chapters!

**adara:** I love my Snape a bit humorous.

**Meme:** There will be plenty of Severus Hermione action later on, I love to bide things between them, instant action makes me kinda meh.

**Michelle:** I was getting tired of Tragic Severus to, though I just want to hug him half the time anyways. I'm glad you are enjoying this story, and I'll write what I want, I just want to see what the audience thinks.

**Bob:** I'm glad you like!

**Severessa**: Thank you, I'll try to update as often as possible!

Allison: Thank you! For the encouragement and luck. 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Would I seriously be writing on if I owned Harry Potter?

* * *

**QUOTE:**

When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out.  
Elizabeth Bowen (1899-1973)

* * *

Severus Snape lurked in his dungeons, resuming his post as Potions Master, as he glared at the door. He had locked it with several charms, yet that blasted Madame Hooch had managed to counter each one. She was seriously a brilliant woman, if it wasn't for her dysfunctional problem of leeching herself to his arm.

He was seriously debating on hexing the woman; he heard that Ginny Weasley was quite good at the bat boogey hex. Maybe he would teach her, if he promised not to take off fifty points every time he found a Slytherin under the curse.

He would reduce it to ten points. That is pretty reasonable; it is after all around the punishment the mean Gryffindor Head would give.

Severus leaned back in his chair; the students wouldn't be arriving for another week, so he had plenty of time to contemplate about various things.

He could read, write, and study a new language, since he was no longer a double agent, his time wasn't taken up, and he wasn't so stressed as he used to be. Still it was pretty hard adapting to this new lifestyle.

Mainly it was the silence he couldn't stand, he never could even when he was a Death Eater, and the silence that was embarked into him nearly drove him mad.

"SEVERUS!"

Severus felt himself nearly topple out of his chair, as a Hermione Granger came rushing into the dungeons, waving at his defensive charms on his door as if they were nothing. Her hair was in disarray, yet he noticed it was quite shiny and fell prettily down her back. Her face was ashen, but her eyes had a shine to them, and when he glanced closer, he realized they were tears.

"Severus," she panted as she quickly regained her breath, "I just checked my stock, Poppy said she refilled the stock, but she didn't, it's completely empty! I don't even know half the potions we are supposed to have!" Hermione nearly wailed, as Severus's brain registered the fact he had a raving beautiful woman at his disposal.

Hermione had replaced Poppy Pomfrey, not because Poppy retired, but because Poppy had been going a bit…senile, and this was the worst thing that has happened resulting so far.

"You knew Poppy was losing her mind, did you not…Hermione?" Severus said tactically as he tried to think of a fast solution.

"Yes, but I thought that it was just the beginning stages like with the date, not to the full extent of not even restocking the potion cabinet!"

"Hermione," he said sternly as he watched the young woman regain her composure, he wandered if she knew he had some misc. Teen Witch with her face on it.

"How well did your professors at the academy mark you in Potions?" He asked.

"Perfect scores, with several recommendations to become a Master," She replied hesitantly.

Severus stared, his mouth gaping slightly.

"Then why did you not pursue this?" He asked, after regaining his ability to speak.

"I felt that if I was to learn, I learn from the best, and during the time we were still at war…" She stated with a small smile, as it dawned upon Severus that he was talking about her.

Severus felt a slight blush creep onto his face, as he glanced away missing the smile that danced on Hermione's face.

"Hermione, I have a list here of all the potions that were in Poppy's cabinet, she gave them to me for it was I who replenished her cabinet whenever she requested. I'll do the same for you, but to do the entire stock would take me four weeks, but if you were to help me, I feel we would get the potions we needed the most in by the end of this week. That is if you prove to be a satisfactory assistant" He added it with a smirk.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said her eyes wary. Severus added the smirk for added caution, he felt himself warming to her a bit too easy. She was after all a previous student. _'Meaning she was a student no longer!' _Severus mentally murdered his consciousness.

"Now run off, I have a feeling that you might have drowned half of my lesson plans." He said with a slight unfelt sneer.

Hermione bristled, as she turned on a foot and stalked off like an angry cat.

A beautiful lioness, Severus thought whimsically.

Severus looked down at his lesson plans to see they have been erased and in their place was huge red block print words reading, **"GREASY GIT."**

He felt the corners of his mouth lift; she would prove a satisfactory assistant. Though at the back of his mind he noted that she had been wearing a ring, the same ring Weasley had given her.

Severus felt his smile vanish.

* * *

I would once again like to thank everybody who commented.  
I really enjoyed reading them!

**So Review.**  
:)  
I won't bribe you this time.

**-Zelucius**


	5. Engagement Musings

**Author's Note:**

Well here it is. It is short, yes but I have homework. :) But anyways this is basically to cover that cliff hanger I semi left last time. Hah.

* * *

QUOTE:

The minute I heard my first love story,  
I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was.  
Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.  
They're in each other all along.  
-Maulana Jalalu'ddin Rumi

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger sat waiting at the Leaky Cauldron, she was dressed to kill.

She wore a black silk dress, that hugged her body, and charming pearls that hung right over her breast, drawing attention to them. Her body was in the ideal shape of an hour glass, and she could feel the gazes of every occupant in the facility, yet she was waiting on only one person.

She held her engagement ring in her hand, holding it rigid enough that it was leaving a deep impression into her palm. She had finally come to return it to Ron Weasley. They had both agreed to meet here and then go to lunch.

Hermione pretty much figured that during the lunch they would quietly whisper angry insults at each other, as they split up the items they had both exchanged over the years. She gleefully imagined herself coolly handing over the ring, stopping Ron midway in any livid rebuttal he might throw.

Yet, when she felt somebody tap her shoulder, she whirled around startled only to find herself gazing into Ron's eyes. He was carrying a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white lilies.

"'Mione, you look stunning." He spoke, and she felt herself melt to her shame, she had always loved the way he said her name.

Hermione Granger could not deny that Ron himself looked stunning, in a breezy white button up shirt, his hair a dark red giving him the mysterious broody look. He had filled into his gawky frame, with sturdy muscles, and the allure so many women loved. So many women, she thought bitterly.

"Ron," she merely nodded.

She stiffly handed out the ring to him, her face rigid and free from expression, only to see him gape at her.

"'Mione, please keep it." Was all he said, as he stared at her, pleading with his eyes.

"Ron, its over." She said tensely. Everything was going wrong, she shouldn't have been given flowers, and he shouldn't have been looking so handsome, she felt herself losing control.

"'Mione…'Mione, give me one more chance. I made a mistake, and I've been thinking for so long…I really miss you, a lot. I still love you." Ron said as he took her hands into his, staring intensely into her eyes.

"What about Lavender? Victoria? The blonde bimbo?" She said her eyes narrowing down at him.

"They were mistakes, I felt like we were going so fast…" He paused, before going on after seeing her unrelenting glare. "But after you left, I felt like something was missing, you were missing, my life was incomplete…"

Hermione felt her anger dissolving. He gently took the ring out of her hand, "Say you love me, please marry me 'Mione?"

By then the entire Leaky Cauldron was badly eavesdropping onto their conversation, yet Hermione felt herself entirely flustered for an entirely different reason.

This was what she wanted wasn't it? She didn't know.

She hesitantly nodded her head, and then she felt the ring slip onto her finger. She was now engaged…again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the odd couple sitting in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Albus," Minerva whispered harshly, as he dreamily looked at her. "Why are we spying on Hermione and Ronald?"

"Ah, my darling...I'm just merely surveying a life soap opera."

"Albus! This is wrong!"

"At least I'm spying in my human form, not in the form of a cat."

"I never spied as a cat."

"Says the woman who knows me inside and out without me ever saying a word?"

Minerva Dumbledore pursed her lips, as Albus chuckled. His eyes shone though, as he saw Hermione accepting Ron's pitiful excuse of an apology.

"She doesn't love him," Albus said softly, Minerva only tilted her head softly, her eyes watching her favorite previous student.

"She'll find out in time." Minerva said gently, leaning over to rest her hand on her husband's arm.

"Of course, after all we are here to prod her along." Albus said with a beaming smile, leaving Minerva just to shake her head.

"We really need to find something else to occupy your thoughts," was all she could say.

* * *

Author's Note:

I originally had it ending with "engaged...again." Part, but I felt like Albus and Minerva needed to pop up. They are so fun.

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!

-Zelucius 


	6. Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's more up paced then my other chapters, something to add a dash of flavor.

Like nutmeg.

So please review, or send me an email. : you have any advice, or critique please let me know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Severus Snape in my dreams and my dreams only. Are you happy?

* * *

**QUOTE:**

_She folded up her fears like paper airplanes and lost them in the trees_

* * *

Hermione felt quite desolate and lonely, as she sat in her tiny cottage.

It was a beautiful cottage, small and quaint; a rich vanilla color splashed the walls, while the outside was a pale light tan covered in green ivy, waiting to bloom with roses.

The insides boasted only two rooms, and one bathroom, a small living room, and an itty bitty kitchen. Yet it was enough for her, she was hardly home anyways. If a student was in the Hospital Ward, she had a room to stay in overnight, and if there was ever a time that she was at home when a student was in need, she had an onyx necklace that will grow warm to scalding hot to warn her.

Hermione was sitting on a small chair near by the kitchen closer to the living room, with moonlight pouring into the windows. She sat there, lost in thought, as she looked at the ring, and she couldn't explain how she felt.

Then she grinned as she remembered what she had done to Severus Snape.  
_  
'It serves him right,'_ she thought, as she remembered the sneer and the smirk, what had she expected though? Severus Snape was a cold man, and a previous death eater. Of course he would still be covered in thorns to keep himself safe. She scolded herself for thinking that maybe they would have gotten along amiably. She had after all saved him from Hooch. Hadn't she?

She got on and stumbled to her kitchen, flicking on the lights she rummaged in the fridge, popping out a diet coke. Going back to the living room she plopped onto a small couch, and pulled the blanket over her.

She felt like relaxing but her mind was thinking long into the night.

* * *

Severus Snape felt himself go queasy as he sat in the Teacher's Lounge, silently by the window peering out with a cup of tea in his hands.

Minerva McGonagall was talking as loud as she possibly could about the mending of Hermione Granger's previous engagement; Severus felt pure spite run down his spine. It shouldn't have been there, so he shook the notion off.

Little did he know that all the occupants in the room had a pure look of disgust on their face, as they all knew that the favorable red head was a womanizer. Even Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived felt a slight drop in his stomach, he had hoped not to intervene and was glad when his best friends had split apart…

Severus looked out into the night, his gaze slightly hazy, when he saw a spark of green out in the distance.

He knew that mark anywhere.

* * *

Hermione heard a soft mewing noise outside; it was soft and docile, yet full of an urgent need. Slipping on a heavier robe, Hermione walked outside to the side alley besides her house searching for the mewing noise.

She heard it a little ways deeper into the alley where the light from the street lamps didn't quite reach, but by now the mews were getting fainter, and she knew time was running out.

"Lumos" she whispered whipping her wand out, as she walked forward, softly beckoning for what she figured was a kitten to come out.

A few minutes later, she spotted something black and white off in the corner beneath some old boxes; she reached her hand for it and found a small kitten.

"Meow," It softly whined, Hermione felt her heart melt as she stared at the fluffy kitten, with its eyes huge and innocent, a brilliant green color. The kitten was also a male, all black with tufts of whites randomly spread on the ears and tails, with white paws.

"Oh my heavens, you're an adorable one aren't you?" She cooed slightly as she cuddled the kitten close when she heard something shuffled behind her.

Hermione whirled around to face somebody in a dark cloak; they were wheezing slightly their wand out in a fighting stance.

"Mudblood" he whispered, and that is when the light from Hermione's wand fell onto his face, it was the mask of a death eater.

"Impossible," Hermione whispered, as she backed into the wall, "All the death eaters were either killed or sent to Azkaban. You're just a phony, clinging onto the past."

Instead of answering the man just laughed, a chilling shriek that sent her blood ice cold, as she realized she might die. He disarmed her easily, as she watched in silent horror as her wand appeared in his hand.

She probably would. She clung to the kitten tighter.

"Mudblood, foolish Mudblood." He whispered again, taking a step closer, Hermione peered back to see that it was indeed a dead end alley she had stepped into. 'Like a damn horror movie,' she thought bitterly.

She watched as he raised his wand at her, she was about to cry out her eyes shut as she waited for the end.

"STUPEFY"

She heard someone yell out, someone familiar.

A blinding red light flashed into the dark midnight air, sending her captor to the ground.

Hermione shivered as she felt somebody with a warm hand clasp onto her shoulder, shaking her slightly, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"He was a death eater." She mumbled slightly. Her face downwards unable to look up.

"It doesn't matter, are you okay?" The voice was warm and comforting, Hermione felt herself leaning towards it, it was so soft and smooth, and it reminded her of rumpled silk.

Hermione's eyes flicked up to stare into the gaze of Severus Snape, she felt herself melt into him, as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

She was numb. The shock not quite gone yet, she couldn't believe that the death eaters were back, and that she would be an inch from death.

"Thank you," she stated, the tears from the fading shock coming out.

She stepped out from his grasp clinging onto the kitten still, as she determinedly went over to tug off the mask of the death eater.

She gasped as she stepped back.

_"Lucius Malfoy."_

In the dark she didn't see it and neither did Severus Snape, but from the dark corner, somebody else disappeared out of sight, disgust vibrating off of them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Rawr.  
I was in a dramatic mood, can you tell?  
Wow…so  
I think Lucius Malfoy is uberly cute.  
Him and his cane, how sweet, can you tell. zeLUCIUS.  
Hahaha. Not many people have figured it out.

Okay so I will be updating soon, this was so unexpected now wasn't it? HAH. That's my middle name. I won't be updating tomorrow though, I have a debate meet, and I might be grounded slightly, but I'll write at school and update there. ;)

**REVIEW.**


	7. Removal

**Author's Note:**

Mariah Carey is such a wonderful lady…only in the Music Box album the rest of them are crap. : (

I'm sorry.

But I would seriously love to thank my RENT album. Without it, I could not write. :D

So please review, or send me an email. If you have any advice, or critique please let me know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I've finally captured Severus Snape….last night in my dreams. Then I woke up. : ( I own nothing for NOW.

* * *

QUOTE:

_Without you the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you the seeds roots, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I **die**_

_**Without you.**_

* * *

Severus Snape paced in Albus Dumbledore's office, as he sneered at the pale Ronald Weasley who sat in one of Albus's numerous chairs that had been conjured up for the concerned friends of Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter sat besides Ron, as he stared at Albus who remained transfixed like a cat seeking a prey on Severus, who was still walking to and from.

"Severus my boy," Albus began to ask Severus to take a seat but quickly pursed his lips when Severus glared at him.

"What is taking them so long?" Harry asked, as Ron meekly nodded to affirm he too was wondering.

"In case you _were_ actually worried," drawled Severus as he glared at the two young men, "your friend went through a lot of stress, and it might take awhile."

"What are you trying to say, Snape?" Harry asked as he sat up glaring at the older man.

"Nothing then what you know of, Potter." Severus harshly stated back as he peered down.

"Severus, Harry, I know you're both worried about Miss Granger. But please do us all a favor and sit back down, just thank the Gods above that Severus here rescued Miss Granger in time." Albus said as he leaned back, his placid mask wilting slightly.

"Thank that and more," spoke a gentle voice from the door way, as everyone turned to see Hermione standing there. She was faintly pale, in a light robe with her hair loosely in a bun. Ron made a movement to stand up, but stopped as Hermione shook her head no.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he got up and dragged his friend over by the warm fire.

"I'm fine," she said her voice steady as a glooming shadow in the corner watched her intently.

He was watching her carefully noting the false façade that she was hiding herself under, as she meekly kissed Ron on the check, smiling with little enthusiasm. He wanted to sneer at the scene.

Though he noticed that when she sat besides Ron, she did not snuggle up to him nor did he make any protective gestures. Severus knew that if Hermione had been _his_ fiancé he would be hugging her tightly to him around this time. Escaping a Death Eater with the intentions of killing you was quite slim. He would know.

Severus didn't realize though that Hermione was now staring at him as he was stuck in his looming cloud of hatred towards his past self, wondering if he really was so better than the fools he loathed. They unlike him hadn't quaked under the pressure to become a Death Eater…He remembered the taunting all too well.

* * *

Hermione sat there fascinated as she saw the different emotions flickering behind the coal black eyes of her previous Potions Professor. The hatred smoldering into a mix of grief and disorder, she was also surprised she could see it all too well. He stood remote out of the warm circle of friends, whom were oddly silent stuck in the past.

There was Ginny Potter, Tonks Lupin, and Remus Lupin her husband, a long with George (_Fred lost to the War_), Molly (_Her husband off in the Ministry sent several owls in concern_), and some other people in the Order. She felt herself indebt to their faithful friendship, though she knew that if they were in need she also would be there for them.

Then she peevishly glanced at her fiancé, best friend for so long, and wondered how it would be like to be married to him. He was so unwilling to listen to her for she had recently shown him the house she lived in, and she was proud of her house! It was **HER** house, and she adored it, yet he had torn it down and said when they were married he would whisk her away to the mansion he acquired after the war.

**A mansion?**

Hermione wrinkled her nose lightly, she wanted a small quaint house, where in the morning she could open the windows and the roses blooming outside would waft into her house filling it with the delicious scent of spring time.

Not a mansion where she would have to plan out a map just to keep herself from getting lost. Plus she had seen Ron's mansion, it wasn't the homely beautiful type, or the haunted ancient type, but the modern sleek everything updated type!

It would be horrible she finally figured. Just _absolutely_ **horrible**!

Yet she knew that Albus would be moving her soon to somewhere safe, since some of the Death Eaters it seemed still remained.

_'Horrible reminders of the past',_ she shivered despite herself, when she heard something rustle behind her, with a startled jump she turned around to stare into darkness.

"Albus, now that…Hermione's home is unsafe for her to live within anymore, where shall she be placed? I would suggest Mr. Weasley's house but with all those rooms if anything was to happen he might never know till one of his _numerous_ maids stumbles across the room." Severus said icily as he glared at Ron Weasley.

Albus surveyed the room, slowly picking out the few people he would entrust with Hermione's safety then narrowing it down even more, till he was left with two people. Still he lightly raised an eyebrow as he saw the protective stance Severus seemed to be embarking over Hermione, as if she was his ward...that sparked a brilliant idea, score one for Albus! Where was Minerva when he wanted to gloat?

"The most reasonable place for Hermione to stay at is at Severus's home," Albus stated as several people jumped in protest, he raised his hand and continued, "I would have Hermione stay with myself and Minerva but I felt she might feel more at ease with someone around her age groupif not saferwith someone highly trained. Besides the safest place besides Hogwarts would be Severus's home since he's moved several times after the war and had placed thousands of charms and curses on his newest house. Plus I think Hermione would enjoy Severus's new house…it's quite a lovely cottage actually."

Severus sneered at the old man, but inside he didn't know really what to think. He toyed with the notion he might actually enjoy the company of the intellectual lioness, missing conversations with someone to his own level, Albus use to fill this but recently the man seems to be going nuts. _(A/N: Aren't we all these days?)_

Yet he didn't think for long as Ron protested along with Harry. He glanced at Hermione who was oddly quiet. For some reason he felt his heart leap at little at this idea, maybe she would even enjoy staying with him? That is if she did which was a slim chance; someone would offer an alternate solution. Or not.

"I will hear nothing more about it," Albus said suddenly with such a sharp tone not even Harry at his worst temper would dare quarrel with, heck not even Severus would. "Hermione will reside with Severus till we have the circumstances resolved till then Severus may you please kindly escort Miss Hermione back to her home where she may pack up her belongings?"

Ron grimaced slightly but remained silent while Harry glowered with Ginny patting him absent minded on the arm as she winked at Hermione.

Hermione felt like sticking her tongue out at her best friend but figured otherwise as she followed Severus out the door.

* * *

As they made their way through the school, dodging gaps in stairs, and cutting corners, Severus was silent till they had put quite amount of distance from the headmaster's office.

"I hardly have any guests…" He stated awkwardly. "Actually besides Albus and me, you will be the only person who has set eyes on my home."

"I cannot wait," Hermione said breathlessly as she struggled to keep up Severus' long strides.

"It's near the ocean…in Wales. Quite easy to apparate too. Though first we will stop at your house, don't idle long." He said harshly, as she nodded meekly.

"We never know who might still be watching your house, or it might have already been ransacked either way, magick your clothes and valuables into suitcases, and I'll send them to my cottage."

"Got it." Though Hermione considerably paled at the thought of her house being ransacked, she imagined her house being torn apart, her stuff burned, and some kept for voodoo magic. They walked in silence some more, and out the doors into the night air.

Severus gazed upwards to the full moon, while Hermione watched him, marveling how the moon danced beautiful shadows across his face.

He glanced at her quizzically at her; she blushed and looked down hoping he hadn't seen her...adoring stare.

Together they apparated towards Hermione's house.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yawn  
I really didn't get as many reviews as I expected on the last chapter. And I made it dramatic!  
Anyways, this was sort of a weird chapter, I was just in the mood to write corny things.  
:D

But I have so many ideas pouring into me, probably thanks to a certain someone in my algebra class.  
He's the sweetest.

Apparently I'm his favorite person, and he missed me while he was sick. :D  
He's totally out of the whole Severus character, but he is adorable in the cute puppy sort of way. I love petting and hugging him! -

That was random but then so am I.

**REVIEW.  
Don't make me speak french!**


	8. SPEW

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Can you believe I had this sitting on my computer for at least four days, but it was not letting me update oddly enough.  
BUT HERE IT IS. Hooray! **

Also, NO I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH...I was using it more as a phrase for swear words. XD  
But my friend does, so I know a few words...like shower. I speak some chinese, and learning spanish.

Don't make me speak Chinese! (That works better eh?)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

DISCLAIMER: No dreams completed here. I don't own Severus. :(

--

QUOTE:

_It feels extreme when you dream and you scream when you love someone.  
When you feel that strong can you feel that's wrong?_

_-DHT "Someone"_

* * *

_Severus gazed upwards to the full moon, while Hermione watched him, marveling how the moon danced beautiful shadows across his face._

_He glanced at her quizzically at her; she blushed and looked down hoping he didn't see._

_Together they apparated towards Hermione's house._

* * *

"Albus, why must you meddle?" Minerva asked him as she mockingly glared at her husband. He sat across from her in a muggle café where they were dining at, his mouth in a curved smile, with his eyes dancing as if to mock her. 

"Meddling? I'm not meddling darling; I'm merely setting things on the rightful course and monitoring naturally!"

"If Severus catches wind of this he will not be very pleased. Besides I highly doubt you are setting things to appease the gods, it seems as if you are acting as a god…"

"Who says he will find out?"

"Albus, you _know_ Severus will find out."

"He'll thank me then. Hermione is such an exquisite girl."

"I know that, Albus. I just don't think you really need to get involved…"

"I love you."

Minerva sighed, but she still smiled at her husband across the table. It seemed that without the war at hand Albus was merely getting bored. Yet she really couldn't protest, she'd rather have Albus playing with fate then in a war with Voldemort.

"And I love you too." They smiled as they finished their coffees and left.

--

Hermione held on tightly to her pillow, it was one of the many things she had been determined not to leave behind. Severus had protested stating that he had many pillows at his house, but her pillow was special for her great grandmother had stitched butterflies onto it.

Though Hermione had been utterly thrilled to find her house intact and perfectly spotless when Severus and she had arrived, she had been terrified that it might have been ransacked.

Severus went around putting up defensive charms as she quickly packed all the belongings she could shrink in time, leaving him to watch her for the better of half an hour. He stood there lazily against the frame of her door to her bedroom, as she bustled about. She tried to hide the way it made her feel to be under his critical gaze, she knew she was probably blushing like a Weasley. The only time she paused was when she caught sight of her finger…with the ring. No excitement, giddiness, or even a little leap was raised from inside of her…she shook her head and went back to grabbing important items. She hoped Severus wouldn't mind her taking at least fifty books, she'd shrink them!

Even if he wouldn't let her, (even though he did), Hermione was excited if not frantic to finally see the house where the 'Dreaded' Potions Master lived.

She carried her few bags to the front door where he had slowly walked to, he silently grabbed most of the bags from her to her surprise.

"We will apparate to the outskirts of my land, and walk the rest of the way," Severus stated. Hermione realized that he was still cautious, but then with all the hatred towards the previous Death Eater she just numbly shook her head.

* * *

"I can't walk anymore," Hermione moaned, they had been walking for at least an hour through a densely populated wooded area. Her arms ached, her back was sore, and she was dying for a soft bed, as she carried at least three bags. 

"If you shut your mouth, you might have some energy left to make it to my house," he stated smirking as he turned his back to her as she tried to manage her way.

"Now I know why you are so skinny," she muttered as he turned around once more and raised an eyebrow. He was holding most of her bags, but even then he was use to this.

Yet her eyes were watching the forest floor, learning from the few times she had tripped, and stumbled. She walked right into his chest, and missed the small smirk that flickered on his face.

"We are here." She raised her head and gasped.

The cottage was at least three stories tall, with rose vines crawling up the walls, it was amazingly cute for such a man as Severus to reside in it, yet it still boasted a majestic and powerful presence. "Severus, it's breathtaking!" She squealed a bit loudly, as she ran forward, causing him to quickly wave his wards off as to not harm the petite witch.

Hermione felt a flicker of a thought come across her mind, _'Maybe there is more to Severus than meets the eye…' _She didn't linger on it long as he unlocked the door.

Maybe she will even come to enjoy residing with the gloomy bat. (He did after all still needed to help her make up those potions!)

* * *

The Diary of Severus Snape

_I am now residing with the whiniest and loudest lioness that has ever embarked out of the Gryffindor tower, well besides Molly Weasley, but set her aside and Hermione Granger comes in at a close second._

_  
It was just merely four miles from where we apparated from, but Hermione with her slow gate and talkative streak had made it so that it had taken us over an hour to reach my house. That woman is insufferable._

_I wonder if there is a potion that could cease this earache she has caused me also…that damn woman shouted TWICE in my ear, once when she caught sight of the cottage, and second when she saw the room she is residing in. (I do admit I gave her the best guest room, but I don't need her telling all the teachers at school that I'm a cheapsake, with no taste...Seriously.) _

Albus Dumbledore is going to receive a howler from me. I know he is up to something, but I hardly know what, it must be something incredibly stupid.

_I wonder how Ron Weasley (that idiotic redhead) will be able to live with Hermione. For all her faults though, I even admit she is quite intelligent (how does she even find Ron likable?), she should have been in Ravenclaw. She nearly had as many books as I do, not quite my subject but she had a few advanced potion books. _

_I should ask her to borrow some, she had a collection of poems by Edgar Allan Poe, whom she stated as she packed the book away reminded her of me. Apparently I remind her of a Raven. _

_I should not let her see Zargos, my raven._

I think I hear singing…I'll go check to make sure that my latest guest does not wreck havoc on my elves, she might be singing to them. Probaly some way to enhance them into running away or turning into Dobbys, where in the world did she come up with SPEW?

Spawns Pratically evil and Wicked?  
Special People Affect Wizards?  
**STUPID POTTER ENDEAVORS WEASLEY !** (I think that is it!)  
Spare Poor Elves (like) Winky?

I must ask her what S.P.E.W. stands for...after I make her stop singing.

All for tonight

**XSeverus Snape**

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving, or if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving your missing out on the Turkey…Stuffing…and Ham. That is a shame, go buy yourself a turkey for the heck of it.

REVIEW.

(The last quote was from "Without You" by RENT)


	9. Shower Karoke

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say but no quote, not enough time to find one! Ack! I'll put two quotes next time I update, but enjoy and review. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that is all. :(

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger felt as if she was in paradise. It was pure bliss as she stood inside the vast shower, in the large bathroom that Severus had accommodated for her pleasures. She never knew Severus had such taste, even though the room was decorated in dark green with splashes of silver…actually the entire house seemed to uphold the gloomy Slytherin colors with black. It was entirely beautiful though, she was slowly falling in love with this house.

She had hooked up her small stereo into the bathroom, and magicked it to play, one of the major bonuses of being a witch, no more outlets or batteries! She had her c.d. of Harry Connick Jr. in, and was slowly lulled into his beautiful voice, when her favorite song came on, **Jill**.  
_  
"Look my darling, and you'll hear me sing, I love you, with my eyes…Let me hold you, really hold you, then you'll know my heart just can't tell lies."_

She couldn't help but to sing along, _"It knows true love, it knows it's you love, and it knows that you say you love me. And I say I love you too."_ Her voice echoed in the foggy room, and she sighed.

_Do I love Ron? _

Do I?

I don't know.

I did…

I do. I have too.

I'm marrying him…

But there is nothing there?

Or there was?

I could make something there…

Hermione hung her head, before a flickering thought of her former professor arrived in her head; she was after all staying at his house.

An engaged woman staying at her former professor's house who is a good twenty years older than her yet unmarried, actually single…very single. Hermione felt her head go to the side, there has to be somebody, Severus was not a wonderfully handsome man, but he was attractive.

**_Maybe if he smiled_**, Hermione bemused as the c.d. flicked to another artist, Mariah Carey. Hermione wanted to laugh at the irony as **Dream Lover** came wafting into her shower stall.

She hoped Severus wouldn't mind her very long shower.

_"I need a lover to give me, the kind of love that last always, I need somebody uplifting, to take me away. I want a lover who knows me, who understands how I feel inside. Somebody to comfort and hold me, through the long and lonely nights to the dawn."_ She sang loud, not caring, she felt the need to sing this song.

"_I don't want another pretender, to disillusion me one more time, whispering words of forever, playing with my mind…"_ she trailed off singing, Mariah Carey still singing in the background, as she wondered where Ron was.  
**_  
'Probably with Lavender,_**' a voice sneered in the back of her mind; she paid it no heed, as she turned off the shower and stepped out.

Having the towel wrapped around her petite body, she stood in front of the full size mirror, just staring. Her beautiful face seemed to be lacking of nutrition, if Molly Weasley saw she would be hoarded down with bacon…her body seemed to have lost most of the natural curves it had boasted, in recent lights she had been under a lot of stress, dealing with her previous disengagement.

She wonder how in the world those magazines got her to look so beautiful, she still looked mousy and like a bookworm in her mind. She sneered at her reflection, half heartedly.

Her hair dangled as she bewitched it dry. She walked into her room to find her clothes when she found herself staring at Severus who was sitting on her bed, nonchalantly and looking calm as ever. If not withdrawn.

She shrieked, as she ran back into the bathroom, re-securing the towel, after she was sure it wouldn't fall, she peeked her head through the doorway to see if he was still there. Only to find him silently laughing, his shoulders quivering, his face was handsome as he laughed out loud suddenly, a deep rumble…without the usual scowl…Hermione felt a whoosh in her stomach as she peevishly glared.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked abruptly, happy to see him regain control of his laughing. "Dumbledore never told me I was staying with a perverted man!" She lashed out, only to send him into another fit of mirth.

Hermione was stunned, she never heard Severus laugh so freely. It was a pleasant sound.

"I heard you singing," he finally stated after taking a few gasps of air, "I thought you were attacking my elves, so I came to investigate, I didn't think you would have walked in with only a towel on, but your initial reaction was highly comical."

"My singing sounds as if I am attacking elves?" Hermione asked, her feelings slightly hurt as she shut the door and magicked on clothes, a light green shirt with penguin sleeping bottoms…Severus could mock her for all she cared. As she walked back in, he merely lifted an eyebrow at her pants.

"Your voice is quite beautiful, but I couldn't help to wonder if you were conducting a S.P.E.W. rescue mission, but I can assure you that my elves are treated to the highest of value, and I do not think they would part from me so willing…They raised me since I was a mere child." He stated, as she sat beside him on the bed, looking brilliant with her hair wild, and eyes a light hearing a little about his past. She blushed when he stated her voice was beautiful, yet...

"You are mocking me! I gave up S.P.E.W. ages ago…nobody seemed to care, and the only reason Ron and Harry joined was to hush me up, they are good friends." Hermione said gazing off, as Severus scrutinized the last remark, _'good friends? Ron just a good friend? Not fiancé? This woman is so unusual.'_

"I will keep you no longer." He stood to leave when Hermione hesitantly reached out a hand to grasp his; she was startled to find it was so warm. _His hands were beautiful_, she thought vaguely.

"Thank you for everything, Severus," She looked up at him, and was surprised to hear him say you're welcome without it dripping with sarcasm.

He walked out of the room, and Hermione dropped her hand to her lap, it was still warm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That was two and a half pages, that I shouldn't have done because I have loads of homework, but ah well!

I would like all to know that yes I took down Hope and Kraken, but I will be reposting it with a better plot, more description, and etc.

I also took down Cyrano because I forgot what I had planned for that story. Whoops.

I am starting another story though, in the near feature, I'm making sure I have at least five chapters written before I start posting it.

I think you will highly enjoy it; it has HG/SS, with a major twist.

**-Zelucius** _(REVIEW PLEASE)_


	10. Realization

Severus had worked all week, laboring over the riddle and the potions that would protect the Sorcerers Stone. He knew that besides Albus's mirror, his was the hardest task, and that any wizard or witch would have a hard time breaking his riddle. Yet she had as a first year witch. That was when Hermione Granger had caught his eye.

Yet when it was clear that her loyalties held with Potter and Weasley he threw her into the lot of bumbling dimwitted Gryffindors, even though she shone with the brilliance of a Ravenclaw, and quite cunning like…a Slytherin. Severus smirked when a soft mew caught his attention.

He was lounging inside his chambers, which was barren with stone walls and a high ceiling, keeping it cool but he had a plush black rug that was situated around a large fireplace. Farther down their was his bed, a king size bed with dark green blankets and silver pillows, which had faint green leaves dancing on them. The mew had come from the door.

He stood up, padding across the rug when he cautiously opened the door, wand in hand when a small kitten came jumping in as if the thing owned the place. Severus glowered as he leaned down and scooped the kitten up, rolling his eyes as it happily purred. He had forgotten that Hermione had rescued the thing; he lightly walked downstairs, into the spacious kitchen with its light ash wood cabinets, as he searched for a small bowl and some milk. After retrieving the items he filled the bowl with milk and placed it down as the kitten joyfully lapped the milk up.

He sighed as his thoughts floated up to the beautiful woman sleeping in his home, she needed her potions to be made tomorrow morning with the quick approach of students arriving soon it was mandatory. She also delved in the attention of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy…Severus glared into the counter he was leaning against, in just some black silk sleeping pants, and he knew that Lucius Malfoy would have killed her if he had not shown up.

Severus ran a frustrated hand through his hair, as he tried to deal with the damn feelings he had for Granger, this insane need to protect her. He remembered her body as she clung onto him after he had stupefied Lucius…the soft curves of her body, the way she fit into his arms, and the way her hair had smelt, like roses with vanilla teased through them.

The kitten finished with the milk, purred his way through Severus legs as the man glared down, "You remind me of Potter."

The kitten only mewed in response, as it ran to the stairs. Severus sighed following the pesky kitten, till he reached the top of the stairs, he looked at the door that held Hermione, his heart was racing.

He walked silently to her door, as the kitten followed as Severus opened the door a little to let the kitten in when light fell across Hermione's slumbering form.

Severus knew now that he had no control over his feelings anymore, as he saw her toss about in her bed, her hair sprawled across the pillows, as she clung to her blankets…yet her face was so serene.

Severus was falling in love with Hermione, and even though he didn't quite understand why he only knew that while he was attracted to her, it was her mind that compelled him so. He felt the desire to protect her, to help her, it was if he was a slave bounded to her every need…yet restrained.  
_  
'Damn that Weasley.'_

_--_

"Mistress Granger, it is time to wake now. Master beckons for you to eat breakfast then join him in his lab." Spoke a soft voice as Hermione groggily woke up the kitten sleeping in a tight ball next to her side.

Hermione opened her eyes as she sat up stretching till you realize the elf besides her, wearing a little cloth dress that suited her perfectly, with huge purple eyes and large ears. "What is your name?" She asked quizzically.

"Twinkie, mistress," the elf said shyly, hiding her eyes behind the pink apron that was over her attire, giving her a cute look, with those large violet eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Twinkie, please call me Hermione." Hermione said earnestly as she clambered out of the bed.

"On no Mistress, Twinkie mustn't do that, it's not proper. But Twinkie likes Mistress, Mistress very kind, like Master." Twinkie said with a large smile that enveloped her entire face.

"Really now? How much do you know of Master?" Hermione asked quizzically as she zipped into some dark tight jeans and a huge sweater that was a light shade of blue.

"A lot, Twinkie raised Master along with Dingy, Master is sweet, even if Master's father was not, other than come along Mistress Granger, and Master is hungry and might eat without you!" Twinkie said pushing her out of the door as Hermione threw her brush back into the room, it was useless anyways.

Twinkie bounded down happily, and Hermione had to smile, it was apparent how much Twinkie loved Severus, like a mother…

'_And what about Severus's father, Twinkie said that while Master was sweet his father wasn't...'_ Hermione frowned, _'There is a lot of Severus I don't know about, but with this time I hope I'll learn more.'_

Twinkie stopped suddenly before turning around, "Master also wanted to say that he hopes that Mistress Granger has plenty of energy, for they must work on potions today if you are to help the students at Hogwarts." Twinkie smiled before turning around.

Hermione stood there, and smiled as she made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Sorry it's short, I'm so busy lately. I even have to take the SAT this 27, and I'm just a sophmore! Shessh. Life sucks when you are me.

Please review. :)  
I'll try to answer back later!! Swear. :D

-Zelucius


	11. Morning Potions

_**AN: (PLEASE READ):  
**_I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't been updating the way I'm suppose to.  
I just have been deadly busy, and this chapter took a lot out of me since I have staff infection in my elbow and knee, making it difficult for me to really function.  
It hurts like crap but I felt bad, so I wrote you guys  
FIVE AND A HALF pages. Which is a lot for me. :)  
I'll get back to replying to all the reviews, but you guys are GREAT.  
And guess what the reviews are nearing a HUNDRED.  
I'm so happy to have reviewers like you guys.  
I'll try to update more regulary but I can't make any promises, I've been busy/sick and gone competing in BPA and etc. I'm just poofed. Poofed you hear?  
**Poofed. : (**  
_

* * *

_

I would trade the wealth of ages  
for a warmer hand to hold

--Barbra Streisand "Higher Ground"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but plot and this bag of popcorn I'm eating.**

* * *

Hermione walked down into the main dining room area where a grand feast was sprawled out waiting for her arrival as her dark host sat at the opposite end of the table where she was to be seated. She felt her face simmer slightly with a blush as she glanced up to where Severus was bluntly staring at her, his hair slightly mused in the most un-Snape like way. She felt Twinkie lead her over to her seat, sitting her down in the beautiful room where the sunlight poured through enormous windows that were behind her, as Severus sat in the dark directed towards doors that could only lead to the kitchen, plush carpet engulfed the floor, with dark timber tables to offset the coziness.

"Twinkie made a good breakfast," Twinkie said proudly as she poured Hermione some orange juice, "Now eat up now, you wouldn't want to make Twinkie upset now would you?" She winked before disappearing in her elf-like way.

Hermione sat there tentative as she stared in surprise at the food before her; there were bagels, fluffy eggs, delicious looking sausages, wafting bacon, before she could help it Hermione's stomach gurgled.

Severus raised an eyebrow slightly as a bemused smile crept upon his face, "Shall we eat?" He added silkily as Hermione blushed.

"Lets." Hermione said with a smile as she reached for some of the eggs.

* * *

"So do you really think that the hybrid sunfloweranian found only in South America can really benefit the sleeping potion?" Severus asked astounded. 

"Yes I do, the juice secreted helps the user stay asleep longer and deeper yet still able to rise when needed, it basically gives the user maximum sleep in minimum time!"

"Yet the user is given maximum amountage of depressants, the secretion of the sunfloweranian is highly potent in toxins used in depressants. Some have actually killed themselves over taking the flower. Really Miss Granger you of all people should know that."

"I presume they would kill themselves too if they had no sleep!"

"The side effects alone could kill a person."

"Find something to counter it."

"What?"

"The side effects, find something to counter it?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know…something out there has to work."

"Something out there might work better than the sunfloweranian."

"Ah-" Hermione started before realizing she had lost. "Ah…that is true yet the sunfloweranian is all we have…"

"For now," Severus smiled as he reached for some more toast. He was actually quite pleased with the debate he had just had with Hermione, it thrilled him. She was a brilliant witch that challenged his wits; he was surprised he actually won this battle for awhile he had agreed with her…Brilliant, he bit into his toast watching her. Her eyes were burrowed, and her mouth more in a pout, yet she looked beautiful with the sunlight behind her streaming in, her head tilted revealing her long slender neck…Severus shook himself from his day dreams as he realized how hard she was thinking, it was nearly like he could hear the mechanical workings in her brain working at full speed.

"Abdulla Mentilda…" She whispered.

"What?" Severus asked shocked.

"The Abduall Mentilda, a plant whose secretion causes happiness and has nothing in it to harm any other chemicals, it's one of those nobody can explain creations, it's basically nothingness with happiness."

"That can't possibly…" Yet Severus's mind had gone off working at the speed of light, countering it in his head, coming up with possible potions, and solutions, "That actually might work, congratulations Hermione." He added with an out of character bemused smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she looked down blushing prettily.

* * *

"Albus, this is wrong as you can see; I don't know why I even let you trick me into these situations. If the Severus found out he would torture us in some dark dungeon." A tabby cat added as she glared at the golden retriever besides her. 

"Minerva, love you know that this is actually quite fascinating. You can easily see the mating pattern going on between the boy and Miss Granger." The golden retriever looked at the cat while it panted at her coyly.

"This still isn't right and Miss Granger…well she is engaged, we shouldn't be happy that she is progressing in a relationship with Severus. She'll be married soon…" The cat added with a frustrated meow.

"Is she happily engaged? I highly doubt it, Mr. Weasley does not match Miss Granger's intellect, and you Minerva admire Miss Granger's mind most of all do you not? Isn't that why she was one of your favorites no?" The dog went off to look through the window, "Miss Granger will find herself trapped in marriage with Mr. Weasley not happily married, and do we want that? No. I think Severus will benefit from Miss Granger, and so might the entire Wizarding Community."

"Maybe, but it all depends on if Miss Granger realizes that Mr. Weasley is not the one for her, because I think Severus already knows the disposition he is in."

"Agreed, love. Agreed."

* * *

Severus and Hermione were now in the potion's lab that was neatly tucked into Severus's house, Hermione was now positive that Severus was using the same spell the Weasley's used to make the car bigger to fit their family as Severus was using to make his house so small on the outside but enormous on the inside. 

They had been working diligently since after breakfast, and thanks to their combined elite skills in potion mastering, they were three quarters done with the potion list that Hermione needed.

"The rest we may order on a potion catalog, they are the simple potions after all, and will save us some work," Severus said as he measured crushed maggots for a stomach ache potion.

"How many left to do?" Hermione asked as she filled up the last bottle to the dreamless sleep potion.

"None actually." Severus said as he added the last ingredients and his potion turned the desired pale green.

"But there are at least twenty more on the list!" Hermione said as she snatched the piece of partchment that Severus had presented to her when they first walked in. "Make that thirty!"

"Twenty we can order through a potion's catalog, they are easy to make and fast to arrive, and we can trust them before you give me that face Hermione. The last ten are highly advanced and I took it upon myself to do it this morning while you were sleeping." Severus added coolly as he settled to putting the rest of stomach ache potion into bottles.

"I wanted to help…" Hermione replied grumpily as she sat down on a stool, the potion's lab was actually quite nice. It was vast with sunlight pouring through large windows, yet in designated areas there was darkness for the potions that were sensitive towards light. The counters were of the highest costing marble, and while it had a slight dungeon air, it was nearly pleasant, homely, and a place that Hermione found herself falling in love with. She glanced towards Severus as he worked attentively, holding up the bottles to make sure he put the precise measurement in, his hair lightly falling into his face. Hermione had to resist the temptation to walk over and tuck it behind his ear, and to…She shook her head. _'You're engaged silly ninny. You're happily engaged. You are…right?'_ She sighed subconsciously causing Severus to look up at her.

Severus studied her as she frowned staring off deep into space, she tentatively bit her lip. She sighed once again, as she ran her hands through her hair, musing it up just a bit. Severus nearly groaned as he felt the desire coursing through him, his need to pull her close and ease all the worry away from her face, to run his hands through her hair. It was this constant yearning deep inside of him, and he felt as if he was coming apart at the seams.

They both were knocked from their deep thoughts when a sudden tapping was heard from one of the windows, cursing silently from being startled so Severus looked up to see an owl tapping on the window.

"That's Ron's owl," Hermione said absent-mindly, her voice flat causing Severus to wonder in curiosity if this was the usual behavior of a fiancée?

Hermione walked over to open the window as the owl flew onto her arm holding out it's leg as customary, she untied the note and walked out of the potion's lab with the owl. "I'll be back," he heard her say as she turned back smiling at him slightly.

Hermione ran up to her room with the owl hooting in protest on her arm, she didn't care though, as she set the owl on the desk and on the way to her room she had grabbed some bacon for it to snack on since she was near the kitchen anyways. She sat down on her bed, and hesitantly opened up the envelope.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just wondering how you are doing with the ol' grease bat? I know, I know, he saved your life yet it isn't very fair that you must stay with him instead of me. I mean we are getting married after all._

_Well just dropping by a letter to say that I miss you and maybe the dungeon bat will let you out for awhile to visit me, maybe have some lunch? That sounds nice doesn't it? _

_Just owl me whenever you are coming out._

_Love, Ron_

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed, her hand gripping the letter, how dare he insult Severus like that? Dungeon bat? Hermione clenched her fist before releasing letting the paper fall to the floor misshapen. 

Ron's letter had been entirely pathetic, expressing nothing but…well it sounded more like something you would write to an old friend, just for the sake of it, not to your fiancée

She was nearly offended.

Hermione set down at the desk, as she shooed the owl to a corner as it eyed her reproachfully, she found some paper and a pen.

* * *

_Dear Ron, _

Thank you for your concern, I can assure you that I am doing absolutely wonderful here with **Severus**. I actually enjoy this arrangement very well, being safe has its pros.

_Either way, I will speak with Severus to see if maybe we can meet at the Leaky Cauldron or such. _

Love, Hermione

* * *

She sighed as she put it into an envelope and addressed it to him, then she tied it onto the owl's outstretched leg before she let it go outside. 

Hermione was just about to go back downstairs when she heard another tapping, groaning she turned around to find another owl. Letting it inside, she opened the letter it had been carrying.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would just like to say that I'm in England, I know I'm as shocked as you are. It seems that my father has decided on staying in London than going back to America. I would terribly love to see you again, maybe at the Leaky Cauldron? We had such a lovely time before. If not, well we have plenty of other times to catch up, but I was hoping sooner since I do have to go back to America to finish moving and saying good bye. _

Love, Natalie

* * *

Hermione smiled, she loved Natalie like a little sister, the woman was pretty with light blonde hair and green eyes that matched her, she was really shy but would always stick up for her friends. She was the sweetest thing on Earth, Hermione had met her at a social gathering her book club had thrown, and Natalie had been there with her cousin, they met and became instant friends.

* * *

_Dear Natalie,_

_Right now I'm in a predicament and I'll tell you exactly as soon as I see you again. Actually next time you'll meet my fiancé. Yes I know. Fiancé. I'll explain later, but I'll see about Leaky Cauldron, it sounds brilliant. I'll write you soon to tell you if I can and when. I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE STAYING. :)_

I'll see you soon!!!  
Love, Hermione

* * *

Hermione saw the owl off, before she returned downstairs to see Severus coming out of the kitchen a sandwich in his mouth and another one on a plate in his hand. It was such a peculiar sight that Hermione couldn't help to laugh, and laugh she did. Severus set the plate down once he had walked into the potion's lab as Hermione trailed after him. He took the sandwich from his mouth, "That is yours, it's one' o clock, and I suppose you're hungry." 

"Just a tad," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Care to tell me about the letters?" Severus said, surprising her that he knew about both of them.

"Yes actually…I do."

* * *

AN: Yes a cliff hanger. :) Mwhahahaha. Okay enough with the cheesy laughter.  
I hope you guys like this, I'm sorry if I don't have a train of thought really, I'm just so...poofed. :P 

And my arm is aching or I would add more, but I must go off to bed.

* * *

**Review :)  
-Zelucius**


	12. Revelations

**AN:**

BY THE WAY, THE QUIET PROFESSOR NOW HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS.  
This is my first time so give me a moment to be ecstatic :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)Okay I'm done.And a congrats to Allergic-to-Paradox, she is a loyal reviewer and the person to submit the 100th review. Hoohah!  
This chapter did just stop with them going home but then I figured it wasn't long enough.You should loveeee me. :)

* * *

Quote: 

Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.  
Emily Bronte

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, and amazing reviews. :)

* * *

Hermione felt a bit anxious as she dressed herself in a white dress; it clung to her hips and fanned out giving her a sensual look, yet casual. It had been a splurge that she had made with Natalie and Ginny pushing her to make the purchase. She brushed her hair until it shined, and rested curling past her shoulders, and she applied light make-up, that accented her big brown eyes. She then left the bedroom with Phantom curled up sleeping. 

When she came downstairs she found Severus in what she figured was the living room, with its large chairs and huge fireplace. He looked dashingly handsome she realized as she surveyed him. He was no longer wearing those wretched teaching robes, but instead had on some tan pants and a button up black long sleeve shirt, that was tucked in loosely. It gave him the all too easy out of bed look.

He noticed her looking at him, and motioned towards the fireplace, "Since I doubt you would want to walk to a point where we could apparate," a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hardly," she replied walking past him, before she went in she glanced at him smiling, then she was gone with a muffled, "Leaky Cauldron."

He shook his head, _'Damn she looks gorgeous,'_ he thought bitterly as he followed her.

* * *

They walked into the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron, finding an area to sit and wait. Hermione looked at Severus as he scowled at some of the occupants in the room who was paying too much attention to Hermione. She smiled, as she watched him pull up the dreaded Potion Master's act, yet after the few days of being with him when he was so unguarded his glare no longer fazed her. Instead she could look him straight in the eyes and smile, and she did so. Coaxing out a small smile from him before she heard a loud, "Hermione Granger, is that you?" 

Hermione whirled around to see Natalie Goldsmith running towards her, in light khakis and a teal shirt, her pretty face shining with delight as Hermione stood up. They embraced happily, as Natalie squealed, turning Hermione around so she could look at her dress.

"I never thought you would wear that thing, oh but wasn't it worth it?" Natalie said happily as they sat down.

"I suppose it was worth that month's paycheck," Hermione added with a smile.

Natalie whirled around to look at Severus Snape suddenly, he looked a bit startled as he tried to regain his cool composure as she analyzed him before she let out another squeal, "And this is your very attractive fiancé?"

Hermione felt herself go red, as Severus smirked slightly, before he answered, "The pleasure to meet you Ms. Goldsmith but I'm sorry to inform you that I am not Hermione's fiancé, merely her bodyguard for the time being."

"Oh, now I feel like a fool," Natalie said as she blushed, "Um, Hermione then where is your fiancé?"

"He's late." Hermione said.

"As always." Severus added, as Hermione shot him a glare.

"And why do you need a bodyguard?" Natalie asked her eyes full of concern as she swiveled towards Hermione.

"You remember Voldemort?" Hermione asked uncertainly as Severus leaned slightly towards her, causing his arm to press lightly into hers, reassuring her.

"Yes, even in America we heard about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Natalie said.

"He had followers called Death Eaters, and after the final war Voldemort was finally destroyed so we managed to send most of the Death Eaters to Azkaban, our jail. Yet the other night I was at home and I heard something meowing outside in the alley next to me, well naturally I went to go look and found a kitten…then out came a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy to be exact who is notorious and…he would have killed me… but Severus managed to rescue me in time." Hermione smiled at this as she rested a hand on Severus's arm, "Thus Dumbledore felt I would be safest with Severus." She removed her hand at this when she saw Natalie look at it expectantly.

"Oh Hermione," Natalie gasped as she reached over to hug Hermione. "Thank God you are safe then."

"Yes, quite." Spoke a voice from behind Hermione, startled she turned around to see the handsome Ronald Weasley standing there in a light blue shirt with jeans. Giving Hermione a slight peck on the cheek, he turned his attention towards Natalie, "A pleasure to meet you, the name is Ronald Weasley. I'm Hermione's fiancé."

"Oh so you're the lucky rascal," Natalie said with a slight blush on her face as Ron smiled taking a seat.

"Professor Snape," Ron said glancing towards Severus with a cool gaze, as Severus merely raised an eyebrow. Ron surveyed the distance between his fiancée and his previous potions professor and glowered at the pair before meeting Hermione's wide brown eyes.

"Hermione, how are you?" He asked earnestly as he reached over to grab her hands into his, she reached back startled at his sudden movement. He immediately sat back offended, but tried to hide it.

"I'm doing well," Hermione replied.

Meanwhile Severus watched as Hermione avoided Ron's touch and was actually quite pleased. He also wondered if Hermione knew that Ron was glaring at him because of the close contact Hermione was remaining with Severus's shoulder. He didn't mind though, actually he was quite content yet he didn't like the way Ron kept stealing glances at Natalie. True the girl was pretty, but she wasn't the natural beauty Hermione radiated, and certainly didn't have her intelligence. As a matter of fact Severus thought, _'I suppose Weasley and Goldsmith would make a good couple with their inferior I.Q. s.'_ He smiled smugly.

Ron smiled, and Hermione saw Natalie blush again lightly. Hermione sat there waiting for the jealousy to wash over her yet nothing came, she felt apathetic to the whole scene.

"So you never introduced yourself to me," Ron said becomingly towards Natalie.

"I'm Natalie Goldsmith, a friend of our Hermione," Natalie replied.

"And how did you and Hermione meet?"

This started a great conversation between Ron and Natalie, both talking with great enthusiasm, both sharing much in common. Hermione sighed, subconsciously leaning closer to Severus as he looked down at her. He saw conflicting emotions in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her in his arms. He could nearly feel his arm twitch in the relentless desire.

Natalie suddenly stopped midway in a sentence as she looked at her watch, "Oh shoot, I was suppose to meet my father at his office twenty minutes ago!" She hastily stood up to hug Hermione, "It was so nice to see you!"

"Yeah it was," Hermione said with a small smile as she stood up, Severus standing up behind her with a protective stance.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you Severus and Ronald," Natalie said beaming brightly as Ron smiled back, while Severus merely nodded at her.

"Well I'll be leaving the same way as you so I'll walk with you," Ron said as he reached over and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, "I'll write." Hermione nodded.

Then Ron and Natalie were gone leaving Severus and Hermione. "You do know we also have to apparate back to the cottage," Severus said smirking lightly as he watched Hermione groan.

"Can we not floo back?"

"I have it one way only. We can leave, but nobody may enter. Safety reasons, you should know that."

"Of course, you have to be difficult."

"It's nice to see you talking again." He said as he started towards the door smiling at her, she laughed and followed.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed that night, her hair brushed to a shiny gloss. She was in some pajama pants with a tank top, deftly braiding her hair staring into a mirror she had resting on her lap. It was a beautiful ancient mirror that Mrs. Weasley had given to her, as to, "check up" on her fiancé, it was the one who first showed her of Ron cheating. 

She ran her hand over its cool surface as it reflected her face, she calmed herself before whispering, "Show me Ronald Weasley, mirror."

With that the surface rippled ever so before focusing on an image of Ron at a café laughing in bemusement with Natalie, he looked relaxed and at peace, as he sat there attentively listening to her story. It was apparent to Hermione that Ron was smitten with Natalie; she waved her hand over the mirror the image leaving her.

She felt hot tears come to her eyes, as she struggled to keep in the tears, but she was failing as she let out a sob, the tears coming even faster as her shoulders began to shake. Twinkie popped into the room at the time to bring up some warm tea before bed but seeing Hermione in such a state she quickly went to fetch Severus.

Severus came bursting into the room, "Hermione what is the matter?" He asked as he went to her bedside, he rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to cry even more. He sat on the edge of the bed, and instinctively pulled her towards him, nearly causing her to sit on his lap as he held her. He rocked slowly back and forth, as he stroked her hair, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione felt the tears slowly dwindle as she wiped her eyes ruefully, dimly aware of the fact she was sitting on Severus's lap. "Ron is smitten with Natalie," she started, "I mean he is smitten," she pulled out the mirror and pulled up the image of Ron, "we never have conservations like this…Natalie is perfect for him. And I don't mind, I don't care, and it took me today to realize I don't and will never love Ron." She sat the mirror down.

"Then why were you crying?" Severus asked as he turned her to face him.

"Because, I don't think I'll ever find love," she whispered as the tears started to roll, "I'm not an amazing beauty, I'm a bookworm… and girls like me we never find Prince Charming."

"Now, Miss Granger, you are an intelligent lady and I see no resemblances between you and a worm," Severus said earning himself a small smile from Hermione, "but it's not you that is at a fault, it's Mr. Weasley for passing up a…beautiful young woman like you." He finally said, tilting her face up to reach his.

Hermione felt her heart start to pound as she looked up into Severus's dark eyes, his pupils narrowing down on her, his head starting to lean forward, and she felt him responding, her breathing getting heavier as she went to lean up towards him, spell bound.

Then Twinkie popped it, ruining the moment as they both separated from the close contact they had been sharing, a faint blush tingeing Hermione's cheeks. Severus hastily stood up, Hermione nearly tumbling from his lap, as he went to walk out the door he turned back, "Don't let Mr. Weasley bring you down." Then he was gone.

Twinkie bustled around Hermione, handing her tea, and clucking as she pushed Hermione underneath the covers. "Twinkie hopes Mistress feels better, Master was worried, Twinkie could tell. Master cares a lot for Mistress."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus was in his room cursing himself, _'You nearly kissed her, and you were going to, if it hadn't been for blasted Twinkie! You were going to kiss her in her moment of need…and she would have been horrified afterwards. You need distance from her…distance. Till she has enough time away from Ron.'_

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_We have had our times together, and we will always remain friends, but the truth is this...I don't love you, and I fear that I never will truly love you. So enclosed is your ring back, I'm sorry once again._

_Sincerely, Hermione  
_

* * *

**AN:**

**Ron is history. : )  
Or is he?  
**

** Please review, it keeps me going. **


	13. Savior?

_Author's Note:_

Wow. It has been awhile. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been in a writer's rut, but now it's free so expect loads coming soon!  
And keep those reviews coming. :)_  
_

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_I guess this is silly, but since we were children at Hogwarts it always seemed we were the ones to be married, but I guess we grew apart. I understand._

_I hope that after this we may still remain friends, if not the friends we once were before this…went out of proportions._

_-Ron_

* * *

Hermione smiled, as she read the letter, a sense of freedom washing over her as she sat in bed. Twinkie popped into the room, "Morning Mistress, breakfast will be ready in five minutes. Would Mistress need any help getting ready this morning?"

"Actually Twinkie, I could use your help, today I want to look…good." Hermione finished with a hesitant smile only to be matched with a humongous grin from the all-knowing house elf.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a sour mood after a night of fire whiskey, he thanked the heavens for Twinkie who had brought him a nice little hangover potion.

Of course Twinkie was used to his bouts of drinking, especially when he was a double agent, the stress had nearly driven him insane. It helped that Severus was an introvert, but even an introvert would like company. He shook his head clearing his mind, as he dressed quickly, and walked downstairs to sit at the table as he waited for Hermione.

He only wished he could have prepared himself.

Hermione walked down the stairs, the sight of her sent his heart racing, as the entire room seemed to disappear as he focused in on her. She was wearing a sensual dark green dress that came just to spot above her knees. He nearly lost it as he thought of running his hands across her legs that were being shown and boasted with the dress.

The dress also came to a neat little V on her chest, enough to leave him wondering but not enough to be considered showing. Her hair was softly curled and resting above her shoulders, she had little makeup on but her face shone with radiance.

He noted though she was a bit on the skinny side, but nothing Twinkie couldn't fix. He'd have to keep her away from Molly though.

Even though he kept his face in a stony setting, deep down inside he was cursing out loud for the temptation to grab her into his arms and settle this flaming desire for her.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she saw the feelings flash in Severus's eyes, his eyes glittery as they stared at her in appreciation. She felt something jolt within her as she shivered. He had this way of making her feel…desire, lust, and want.

"Morning," he purred as he motioned for her to sit across from him. Twinkie appeared next to Severus as she poured him some tea.

"Morning," she nearly whispered, her voice lost as he stared at her. She felt weak in the knees as she sat down. She was starting to hate this effect he had on her.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Diagon Alley, I have some business I need to do, and I saw as you were packing you needed some robes, since school is starting tomorrow." He said silkily as he put food onto his plate.

Cursed, she thought, she had completely forgotten about Hogwarts. "Yes, that would be lovely." She had some oatmeal with fresh strawberries.

As she ate she noticed that Severus was quiet, hardly answering her with sentences but just mere words. He seemed preoccupied with something in his mind. She took this time to study him.

His face was lean, and what she had once thought greasy hair was actually quite silky as it came to his strong shoulders. His build had seemed to fill out after the war, and his nose, even though it was quite large was nearly dashing in the way he carried himself. Overall, he was an attractive man, but his eyes were what lured Hermione in. His intellect is what held her. She shook her head, she was newly disengaged and already she was reminiscing over a man she hardly knew. Her previous teacher nevertheless and she could be assured that he would never look at a mousy bookworm like her. He probably had a lovely pure-blood somewhere hiding.

A feeling of sadness overtook her, when she noticed he stood up looking at her quizzically. "Would you like to owl your fiancé, maybe he could meet us there for lunch?" He asked, with a hint of hesitancy she noticed.

"No, for I no longer have a fiancé." She said coolly to meet surprise flickering in his eyes. "And he agreed, we no longer have…an actual relationship, we are just good friends." She smiled at him. "Are we leaving?"

He stood there for a minute before shaking his head, "Yes, let me go first to make sure, the destination we are arriving to is it the lesser side of Diagon Alley."

Hermione's eyes got large, so he added, "But don't worry, you're with me."

"Could I not floo with you?" She asked hesitantly, for the fireplace was quite large enough, "I'm afraid what might happen if we separate."

"Afraid, Miss Granger?" He asked with a smirk, as she glared at him, but he held out a hand that she grasped onto as they stepped into the fireplace. Grabbing some floo, Severus said loudly, "Potions of the Rare."  
--  
Her hands were tightly clasping his, as they stepped out of the fireplace in a large store filled with frightful looking ingredients, to the common sort. It was vast, and smelt like spices with an undertone of frogs and newts.

Severus looked down to see Hermione clutching onto him, it was a charming sight and he felt himself rising to the occasion to protect her from whatever fear she might have. Her hand was so small fitting into his large ones, they were slender, and twined perfectly with his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go as the store clerk came towards them.

"Ah, Professor Snape, and his companion, Miss Snape perhaps?" The man asked, he somewhat resembled a toad, or a female Umbridge, with his squatty complexion and his rather stoic built, he seemed to be peering at Hermione with the uttermost interest behind thick glasses that were dirty with filth.

"Actually no, Miss Granger," Hermione said, as Severus glared at the man.

"Oh pity," as the man gave Hermione the up and down, she shivered and stepped closer to Severus who gave the man such a scathing glare he stumbled backwards. "And what might I get you today Professor Snape?"

Severus pulled out a list that he gave to the man who left in a hurry to gather the ingredients, Severus turned to find that Hermione had left his side to look at some of the weird things in the store. He smiled as he saw that curiosity gained the better of her besides fear.

"Severus! Fancy seeing you here," said a high-pitch voice behind him, he winced as he turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there, looking artificially beautiful. He felt Hermione glides toward him again, a reassuring presence on his arm.

"Narcissa, how are you?" He said a fake grin plastered on, she was such an annoying woman.

"I'm doing great, and who do you have he-" Her voice faltered as she recognized Hermione, all of a sudden he wondered if she could set aside her hostility towards muggle-born. "Here?" She finished her smile coming back on her face, "Why it's the beautiful Miss Granger!"

She pulled Hermione out from behind Severus to twirl her around, "Beautiful doesn't even cover it, you do know who I am?" Hermione nodded. "Joy! Well since you are close friends to Draco, and apparently," she said winking, "Severus here, you must be a close friend to me, so call me Narcissa, and owl me whenever you need. My god I remember the days when I was as beautiful as you were, now look at me, I'm in an ingredient store looking to restore it." She went down pitifully portraying herself, when she was nothing the less short of gorgeous.

Severus pulled Hermione aside to whisper, "After Lucius died, Narcissa came out of the refined stoic personality she had pulled on, she's talkative, but a good person deep down inside. You can trust her, just don't tell her anything too juicy or it'll be all around town."

With that they resumed listening to Narcissa or at least appeared like it, when the toady man came back with Severus' ingredients in a bag, ready to go. "I charged it to your account already." Severus nodded, they told their good byes to Narcissa who begged to meet again for lunch or dinner sometime in the following week.

As they walked out of the store they walked north reaching the bustling area of Diagon Alley, "It's eleven o'clock, we have time to get some robes for you and anything else you might need." They entered a rather fancy robe shop, and Hermione started to panic, the material here was too fine for her to use, and she glanced at Severus horror stricken at the amount of money one robe would cost.

"Severus," she whispered as a rather large intimidating woman dressed up in a too tight robe, with bright coral lipstick on, and curly blonde hair came towards them.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"I don't have the…money for this."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay Severus! I can't…I can't afford all this. The only reason I did all those magazine covers was just to pay off for a home and food…I have nothing else."

"I do, my family was quite wealthy and left a large sum for me that has just grown in time, it is by time it gets used. I'll pay for them. I WILL pay for them." He said finally as Hermione opened her mouth, only to blush.

"Thank you."

"Consider it a gift." She glanced at him.

"Is that not how a courtship works?" He said and before she could question him over that remark the woman was standing in front of them, a large smile on her face.

"And how may I help you today?" The lady said with a thick German accent, which sounded oddly like, "And hov mav I velp youv todav?"

"Yes, this lady here will need several new robes, along with one very nice dress robe. Black, and the dress robe will be any color she wants. Though the black ones will need the Hogwarts crest on them."

"My pleasure," she said, which sounded actually like, "Miv vleasure!" And with that she grabbed Hermione to the back as Hermione turned around pleading with her eyes only to see Severus silently laughing.

Hermione wanted to scream for someone to help her. But her only savior was the one amused by her capture.

* * *

_Author's Note._

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

I tend to write faster with more reviews.


	14. Darkness

Author's Note:

The plot suddenly turns quite sinister...I was in the mood.  
Other than that, I got a job, but I still will update, I'm getting quite into the story myself.  
I love the positive feedback I'm getting, I never expected QP to surpass a hundred reviews. You guys continue to astound me.  
I love my reviews. Everytime I get some, I go yelling to my mother, "LOOK, they LOVE me."  
Haha, well you guys really just love Hermione and Severus, but let me live in my fantasy. :)

* * *

Quote:

One word frees us  
Of all the weight and pain in life,  
That word is Love  
by Socrates

* * *

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the plot, a few names of the house elves, and the annoying wizards and witches.

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't angry. She wasn't even annoyed. She was merely plotting against the dear man who was standing outside of the dressing room as she was being mauled by the atrocious saleswoman. Thousands of different schemes of materials were thrown upon Hermione, only to have the woman shake her head and throw them out.

In about an hour, Hermione Granger walked out of the store with a snickering Severus Snape who was holding a bag that contained ten new pristine robes for Hogwarts, and one beautiful dress gown of which Severus wasn't able to see. It wasn't Hermione's idea but the wicked saleswoman who glared at Severus with such velocity that he actually winced and stepped backwards, much to the glee of Hermione.

"That was eventful," he murmured as Hermione laughed, neither of them noticed the glances that were sent their way as they walked down Diagon Alley. They were a handsome couple, with Severus smiling as he looked down upon a beaming Hermione who had a healthy glow. They were so wrapped up in one another as they laughed over the saleswoman that they didn't notice when a few young witches around the age of eleven to twelve came running over towards Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!!!" They squealed, as they held quills and parchment, "You are my idol!" One of the younger girls yelled. Hermione sent a look to Severus while he just gave her an amused smile.

"Can I please have your autograph?" Agreeing, Hermione took the parchment and quills signing a little note in her tidy handwriting for each of them, while more people gathered to get one of the famous trios' signatures. Severus just stood next to Hermione, unnoticed but he was silently pleased as he watched Hermione smiled happily.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed leaving Hermione and Severus; she glanced up at him with a grin. "I'm not used to that," she said, as he laughed. She then looked up at him and he saw the flash of intelligence in her gaze, "You told me inside of the potion's store that Lucius is dead."

"The Ministry of Magic is quite vicious these days; any Death Eaters are given the kiss, no trial, or anything. Money couldn't save him this time." Severus said as stared down at her.

She shook her head, "Well you promised me lunch and I am starving, where to?" She said trying to lighten the mood that had been suddenly dampened.

"Hm, the Leaky Cauldron?" Severus said as he steered her towards the restaurant, Hermione smiled as she followed his slight frame.

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling with witches and wizards, after ordering their food Severus and Hermione sat in a table away from the prying eyes of nosy people. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Severus asked as Hermione nodded.

Severus smiled as he looked towards the door to see something that could possible ruin their entire day, Ronald Weasley was walking in with Hermione's friend Natalie Goldsmith. He resisted the sneer that came to his face when the young woman gave Weasley such a flirtatious look as she clung to his arm. He then looked at Weasley and saw that the man was smitten with the dimwitted blonde hanging onto him.

Severus then turned to Hermione to see her face frozen in a fake smile. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Oh dear, um, I need to use the restroom," and with that she was gone. Severus Snape then felt something rise in him, this smoldering hatred for the young couple that had just sat down nearby. He stood up to follow Hermione, but decided to pass between Weasley and Goldsmith.

"Ms. Goldsmith, your loyalties towards your dear friend are ghastly. Never mind the fact that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are newly disengaged you were eyeing him like a slab of meat while they were engaged. I can't be disappointed with Mr. Weasley here for wanting an idiot blonde who will be easily won into bed, but I thought that Miss Granger's friends would at least care about her to give a weeks time before bedding her ex-fiancé."

He glared at them as Natalie stared at him gaping like a fish, and Ron turning red in the face before storming off in the direction of which Hermione ran. He found her in the back of the building nearby the rocks that led to Diagon Alley, crying softly.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, so Severus lowered himself down so that he can by eye level with her. "Hermione," he murmured.

"I know, I know, I'm not quite upset with that scene. It is just that I knew way before I even got engaged with Ron that I didn't love him. I just…I got a long with him, and I was fond of him. I thought that with marriage there came the madly falling in love that I've heard about." She turned towards Severus, "I'm not pretty, I'm a mousy bookworm, I never hoped for the love that I read about in the books. It took me a while to realize that I would never be happy with Ron, he was always so jealous with my success in anything. Yet even then I couldn't say good bye. Not until that first time I got him cheating on me, I was just so angry." She sighed.

"Second time was when I saw him with Natalie, they were so smitten with one another, I could just feel it. She is perfect for him, she wants to stay home and have tons and tons of babies, while she showers him with compliments. I wanted to have a job, not end up like the usual Weasley with twelve children like how Ron wanted. I want children, just not to the amount of the traditional Weasley standard." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm so sorry for telling you all this, you must think I'm crazy."

"Anything but that, come on, let's get you cleaned up so you are back to your beautiful self, and get you some food. You are dreadfully skinny. Let's go to Hogwarts." Hermione stood up.

She turned towards Severus, when a beaming red light went streaking past her head towards him. His face lit up in surprise as he went reaching for her before he was stunned, falling on the floor. Hermione whirled around with her wand at her side, when from behind she was struck, and as she fell she realized how much she loved the Potion's Master.

* * *

"He was suppose to PROTECT her," yelled a steaming Harry Potter as he stood in front of Albus Dumbledore who was currently sitting in his desk at Hogwarts. Albus rubbed fdhis temples, as Severus came flying in.

"I know that Potter," Severus said coolly as he glared at the young man before turning towards Albus. "I was consoling Miss Granger when I was struck from the behind with a stupefy, and when I was revived, she was gone." The last words were said with such a whisper that Harry turned to stare at the dreaded Potions Master. His stoic demeanor was gone, and his face was the image of a man at loss. _'Could it be?' _Harry wondered.

"Apparently there has been some Death Eater related activities. Even though Voldemort himself is gone, his followers are still carrying on his work. Hermione would be the perfect one to strike in his honor; she is an intelligent successful muggle-born witch, who was one of the Golden Trio. Besides Harry she would be the best choice." Albus sighed, "I've contacted the Ministry, and several people who might know something about her kidnapping so far they have been drawing up blanks."

"We'll find her Severus, "Albus said.

"I just fear it might be too late." Severus said as he stalked out.

* * *

Hermione woke up groggy and sore, she shook her head as she realized what had happened. Panic seeped into her body, as she looked around her surroundings. The rational part of her mind saw that she was chained without her wand in what appeared to be either a dungeon or a basement. The other part of her mind made her body strain against the chains as she jerked back and forth.

She looked around to see it was dimly lit, she was still fully clothed, and didn't seem to have anything broken.

She looked up as she saw the only door in the room creaked open as someone fully clothed in black walked in. The figure raised up thier wand and flung a curse at Hermione that send her reeling. Choking back a cry she stared defiantly at the cloaked figure, only to have it fling another curse at her.

"Severus, please hurry," she softly whimpered as the figure came to a stop in front of her.

"You will tell me everything about Harry Potter," the figure whispered, "and I will go great lengths to retrieve it whether I need to, or not..."

The figure pulled back the hood to reveal a face Hermione knew all too well. "God no," Hermione whispered in horror.

"God no indeed, little Granger. God no indeed." The figure stepped into the dim light to fully show their face, and it only confirmed Hermione's fear, it was indeed Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**REVIEW**.


	15. Wrong Turn

Author's Note:

I hadn't planned on updating in a while, but I got a review like the minute after I uploaded the chapter so I felt I should.  
Other than that I couldn't even let Hermione hanging there. QP is getting kinda...ominous, I guess you would say.  
I didn't like how everything was taking a quiet path, I felt it needed something.  
I hope you guys enjoy this. I wasn't able to proofread it all the way through. I will at a later time, there is a storm coming. Ahhh.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Severus Snape was dressed in a black cloak with a hood that engulfed his entire face as he conversed with a man in the corner of Knockturn Alley. The man could be mistaken for Mad Eye Moody's brother, with his gnarled facial features.

"I haven't heard much lately, though there was a man who was talking about regrouping the leftover death eaters and more…" The man looked about before leaning closer towards Severus, "He wanted the ones that died during the war, he talked about the ancient form of Dark Arts…the one where they could bring the dead back to animation, just not to life."

"Do you know where this man might be residing?" Severus asked.

The other man's eyes went round, "Aye, sir, it has been rumored that he was living nearby," he looked around before whispering, "The Riddle House."

"Thank you for your services," Severus said before handing over a small bag of coins, "Fifty galleons spend it wisely."

The man's face lit up in glee, "Thank you kind sir, thank you." Before disappearing into the darkness, Severus went to apparate when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, bewildered he turned around to face a pale Harry Potter and a quivering Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione is our best friend, and we want to help you find her." Harry said firmly, as Ron nodded in agreement. Severus didn't know whether to shake them off but the look in Potter's eye made him nod his head in agreement.

"We are going to apparate nearby the Riddle's house," Severus said as he conjured up a patronus to send Albus Dumbledore his findings, an ethereal form of a Raven nodded as it went flying off.

"Gentlemen," Severus said as he disappeared.

--

"She hasn't told me anything, "Bellatrix Lestrange growled as she shoved the drink that had been offered to her away. "I want to know Harry Potter's location, they have it hidden and I know that little mudblood knows exactly how to get to it."

"Quiet down, "spoke a man with a growl, "Why did I have to bring you back? I should have picked someone a bit quieter."

"But they'd never have gotten the job done, "Bellatrix with a pout.

"And none are as beautiful, "the man spoke with a chilling glance, Bellatrix felt the evil wafting off of him, enough to make her shudder. Barty Couch Jr. smiled at her.

"Tell me, how did you ever survive the dementor's kiss?" Bellatrix asked coyly.

"Easy enough when you have wit, the dementor's felt Voldemort's rise so they staged the kiss, and I just acted as a, lets say a vegetable." Barty smiled. "Afterwards during the Final Battle I managed to escape, but I found that Voldemort was gone forever, so I decided to find a way to honor him, thus bring back some of his most trusted, notorious, Death Eaters."

"You always were so cunning," she said with a grim smile. Her body would have run cold but it was dead. She was dead. The thought hit her soundly, her body was dead but her soul was merely trapped within it, she stared at Barty as he smirked.

"Indeed," as he moved towards her and trapped her mouth with his. Bellatrix felt herself trying to fight him but she was bound to him due to the dark magic that bound her soul to her body.

"That's disgusting, "a voice rang from outside of the shabby room within the Riddle's house. Barty ripped away from Bellatrix as she tried to gain her composure. Fenrir Greyback strolled into the room with Mulciber.

Bellatrix glared at Barty, "and just who else did you revive?"

"Just Greyback, Mulciber, and you, the most vicious of Voldemort's Death Eaters, I have you the beautiful maniac who tortures people into insanity, I have Greyback the werewolf cannibal, a serial killer. Then I have Mulciber the master of the Imperius curse. The Order of the Phoenix has disbanded no longer needed, only a few members would even try to stop us as we kill Harry Potter."

"And afterwards, what will we do?" Greyback snarled, as he walked around the room with its dim lights and water stains on the ceiling. "Will you let us walk free, or will you return us to the land of the dead?" He was a large man, with mangy black hair and gruesome yellow teeth that flashed whenever he talked. He was wearing long dark pants and a white button up shirt that was ripping at the seams. He had a tattered cloak on, but Bellatrix noticed with a smirk that his mouth had some stains of red, blood.

"You can choose whether to die or live another life, to do whatever you want, "Barty said coolly, "That is only if we succeed on killing Harry Potter."

"Of course," Mulciber said, a thin man with wispy brown hair and golden eyes. He had long delicate fingers that twirled around a wand. "Of course."

* * *

Hermione Granger was tired, sore, and scared out of her mind. Bellatrix had tortured her for hours on end trying to find out Harry's location. Her arms were sore from being chained up above her head, she was shaking from the effects of the curses that were flung upon her, she had blood matted in her hair from when Bellatrix lost her anger and levitated her into the wall. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. "Severus," she sighed, her heart full of longing.

She was stuck, in this dismal place, after a while Bellatrix will kill her…Bellatrix would give up soon, and Hermione knew it. Bellatrix even resorted in a truth serum but Hermione's mind was able to easily power of the serum, protecting Harry. Her thoughts went to Severus, of all times when she was about to die but she couldn't help to think of the dark man with his sarcastic wit and cunning mind.

She felt so safe with him and she would do anything to be by his side again, to have that feeling of warmth that he evoked upon her. Hermione knew her own mind, and her own heart, and she knew enough that she had fallen in love with the snarky Potions Master, and that she was going to die before…before she ever told him. She groaned in frustration pulling on the chains.

More than ever she missed the cottage that Severus lived in, the bed she slept in, the wonderful meal that Twinkie had prepared, the conversations with Severus, the way she slipped easily into his arms, the way he made her smile, or the way he could sense her feelings. She sighed, she was finally in love, and she was about to die.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was holding on tightly to Minerva McGonagall as the woman held onto him, seeking the reassurance that her favorite student will come back. "Albus, she was finally falling in love with Severus, and this…this had to happen."

"I know, love. I know." He whispered when he saw something flying at him at an astounding speed. A raven came through his wall into his office where he was standing with Minerva. It was Severus's patronus.

The raven swooped in front of Albus, relaying the message Severus had sent to him.

'_Albus, we found someone who might know something about Hermione. I am taking Potter and Weasley with me to the Riddle House. Bad feeling about this, bring as many of the order as you can. Be quiet though. Apparently a man has been able to conjure up bodies of dead Death Eaters, like zombies. I will not wait, a second wasted might be the end of Hermione.'_

"Thank you friend," Albus whispered as the Raven nodded before disappearing, Albus quickly relayed the message to Minerva before they went rushing to find some members to accompany them.

"I will get as many of the Weasley, Remus and Tonks. Do we need anymore?" Minerva asked.

"Notify the Ministry, and I think that will be enough, hopefully. We won't be able to get the rest in time, I'll meet you there." Albus kissed her on the cheek, his eyes softening. "Be safe."

Minerva kissed him on the lips soundly, "No love, YOU be safe." He chuckled before grabbing Fawkes and disappearing.

* * *

Severus, Harry, and Ron appeared on the outskirts of the Riddle House together. It was quiet, as they crept towards the house.

"Apparatus Apperio," Severus whispered with a wave of his wand as faint blue lines appeared surrounding the house.

"What are those?" Ron asked reaching out a hand before Harry slapped it down.

"Those are enchantments on the house, to sound off when an intruder passes through, "Harry flicked his wand and the lines slowly disappeared earning Harry a nod from Severus. Looking at Severus, Harry noticed the dark rings underneath the man's eyes, the weariness in which he moved. It dawned upon Harry that the dungeon bat may hold something for Hermione. Shaking his head, the three of them continue to venture towards the house when they heard a man speaking.

"You can choose whether to die or live another life, to do whatever you want, "a voice spoke, "That is only if we succeed on killing Harry Potter."

"That voice," Harry whispered, "it sounds so familiar." He glanced at Severus to see the shock in the man's eyes and felt dread seeping into his stomach.

"That voice," Severus said roughly, "belongs to Barty Couch Jr."

Ron spoke up, "Bloody hell, but didn't he get the kiss?!?!?"

"Which is exactly why I'm worried," Severus said, "Come on, and let's move on."

"Well," growled a voice from behind them, "What do we have here? Why it's Potter…"

Severus whirled around sending a stunning spell only to be knocked onto the floor by a heavy hand that knocked his wand onto the grass five feet away. Severus spat, "Greyback," as Greyback smiled.

"Why, isn't it the traitor?" Severus struggled to get free as he saw Harry and Ron immobilized, their eyes reflecting sheer horror. Greyback had been killed by Tonks during the final battle.

"Isn't it the pitiful serial killer," Severus growled back as Greyback put his foot soundly on Severus's chest, grinding his foot into the rib cage. Severus could feel his bones starting to crack.

"Greyback, enough," spoke a smooth voice, Greyback looked up startled before growling, "He's mine Mulciber."

"In time, we have to see what dear Barty wants to do with the traitor; maybe I can put him under a spell…and let him scare the mudblood." Mulciber said laughing softly at the hint of fear that Severus's eyes betrayed. "Indeed…" He drawled, as his twirled his wand.

"Imperius," he whispered directing his wand towards Ron. He waved his wand causing Ron to dance a jig, "Boring," he said then waved it in a different motion causing him to fling himself at Harry, and when Ron was just about to strike a female shriek sounded.

"LEAVE THE BOY," Bellatrix yelled, "The agreement was he was to be unharmed and to let Barty deal with him. Have your pleasures with the Weasley brat and…Severus," her face contorted into a tigress looking at her next meal as she walked over. Her aristocrat face taking on a glint of evil, her robe tight to her body, as she swayed her hips a bit. "Why isn't it Sevvy Poo," she laughed in glee, as she ran a hand across his chest as he lay on the floor beneath Greyback's foot.

"Let him up, Greyback," she said as she ran a hand through her hair licking her lips. "Dear Severus, I remember back in school how you would follow the gang around, always on the outskirts, always wanting in. But why would we want you, half-blood? So instead we laughed amused as James Potter," she said with a spat, "Had his way with you. Is that why you were a traitor to the Dark Lord? Was it?" She literally spit in his face as he straightened himself up.

"You always were a bitch, "he said with a smirk, causing her to yell in frustration as she smacked him clean across his face leaving nail marks as she did.

"And you always were a worthless bastard," She whispered viciously, as she regained her composure and strutted towards Harry. "And you, the Boy Who Lived…" She ran a finger across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"And when were you three going to inform me that Harry Potter was on the premises..?" A voice spoke from behind everyone, as Barty Couch Jr. walked into the area, his face only know showing shadows of Barty Couch Sr. with the weariness around his eyes. "Tsk, tsk, I guess I'll have to punish one of you. Mulciber," he glanced at the man as Barty laughed the man's arms dissolved into dust. "Remember, you are under my control. Don't forget it." The fear in the three Death Eaters eyes made Barty smile, as they all stepped back in horror, while Mulciber moaned over his arm. It reappeared as Barty smiled mercifully.

"Don't anger me again, Harry Potter we meet again." He said as he walked over to where Harry stood. "Didn't think you'd ever see me again, now didn't you? And we were so close." Barty turned to Bellatrix, "Lock these three up with the mudblood. I have a feeling dear ol' Dumbledore will be showing up soon."

With that Barty Couch Jr. returned inside.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Well, review, if you know what is good for yah. :)


	16. Thank You Merlin

READ READ READ:

This is the last chapter besides the epilogue that will be coming. It ended a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Yet I advise everyone to turn their attentions toward You Belong to Me. It will be tons better, and faster paced, with a lot of fluff. :)

Sniff I had fun with QP.

* * *

Greyback was grinning in anticipation, while Mulciber twirled four wands in his hand in glee, while Severus, Harry, and Ron were being led to a formidable doom. Down the stairs into the basement they went, the air become stale, while Severus thought of a million plans to get out of the sticky situation they were in, none of them were lovely towards their captors.

Finally they were led to a corner in the vast basement, where a cell had been conjured up, and within it held a bedraggled Hermione, her arms held up high above her head, her body mangled with bruises and cuts that shouldn't have been there. Her face swollen in areas, and bloody, how, Severus couldn't tell, with the blood matted on so thick.

"Bloody bastards," Ron yelled out going to lunge at Greyback while the man merely grabbed Ron by the neck.

"Let him go," yelled Harry as he went jumping towards Greyback, but was blown backwards by a mere flick of a wand from Mulciber. Greyback laughed while he released Ron who fell to the ground, who was gasping for breath.

Severus stood there glaring at Mulciber and Greyback, and noticed with a deep sense of satisfaction that Mulciber started twirling the wands faster.

They were led into the cell with Hermione, but left unchained.

Hermione was wavering between being unconscious and conscious, her head pounding, and her body aching. She heard Greyback growl something, and somebody yell, but her head was hurting it just came in muffled, no matter how hard she tried to focus in.

Her eyes were closed, she didn't have the strength to open them, when she felt herself being held, in probably a very awkward position, but it was as if somebody slid in behind her, to cradle her body, even though her arms were held up high. She rested her head back, and marveled at the fact that she felt oddly comforted. She felt somebody stroking her hair, murmuring, "Thank Merlin." Her mind was able to focus in on the voice, smooth velvet, like rumpled silk…so much like, her mind jolted, could it be?

She felt her heart racing, as she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. The comforting presence was enough to lull her mind into unconsciousness, but not before she whispered.

* * *

"Severus," it was a small whisper, ragged, and hoarse but music to Severus's ears as he peered down at Hermione, who was unconscious, but now a faint smile graced her face. Even at her lowest, she was beautiful.

"We have to get out of here," Harry added, avoiding Severus's face, his mind disgruntled but he couldn't fight the fact that Severus acted sincere towards Hermione.

"Easy enough said Potter," Severus sneered, as he looked about, Mulciber and Greyback had disappeared, "Yet seemingly so, it shall be easy." He fell silent as he concentrated and waved his hand, Hermione's chains disappearing so she slumped easily into his arms. He held her close, ignoring the blatant disgust in Weasley's face.

"Wandless magic?" Harry asked astounded, "Why in the bloody hell didn't you use that earlier?"

"Because, we would have never been led to Hermione, and without a wand I would not want to battle, Couch Jr., Bellatrix, Mulciber and Greyback," Severus drawled glaring at the young man.

Harry fell quiet, as he absorbed these facts. Severus sighed as he waved his hands, "There are apparition wards, and alarms, but no others thank Merlin." He moved his hands concentrating towards a rock. He picked it up while standing, carefully cradling Hermione.

"This is a portkey, to take you to Hogwarts, make sure Hermione is taken care of before you come gallivanting back." Severus said, as he handed Hermione to Harry, who held her bridal style.

"I'll bring Dumbledore," Harry said firmly, meeting Severus's eyes. Then he reached out to touch the portkey, while Hermione, Harry, and Ron disappeared.

Severus then unlocked the cell, to meet his fate.

The battle was raging outside, as Bellatrix and Tonks fought fiercely against each other, each whirling and diving in the opposite way, while Remus Lupin viciously fought with Greyback.

Mulciber was gleefully laughing while he managed to take on Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley.

Then a new wave of the Order came in, as Dumbledore came with Harry and Ron, with several of the teachers and the tide quickly changed, but no matter how many killing curses were thrown Bellatrix, Greyback, and Mulciber just laughed it off.

Severus saw Barty Couch Jr. watch the battle from the window, as the war raged on the front lawn. "Perfect," Severus heard him murmur.

Severus glanced around the barren room to see his wand, a long with Ron's and Harry's, on top of a desk, "accio wands." He whispered as they went into his hands, he tossed the others into his pocket, as he grasped firmly onto his.

He walked up towards Barty, the man not noticing the silent professor, who was watching him with a murderous glare.

"You underestimated me," Severus whispered, as he pointed his wand into the soft spot of Barty's neck, pushing in slightly.

"It seems that I have," Barty murmured quietly, cool and collect sounding, but Severus could feel the fear vibrating off of him.

"You aren't so brave without your dead followers," Severus growled into his ears. "I'll let you live if you send them back."

Barty was silent. Yet Severus, who was in his mind could see the man weighing his potential outcomes, and then he heard the battle outside stop. Peering outside, he saw the Death Eaters look shock as they turned to dust.

"Good boy," Severus whispered, when he yelled out, "Stupefy." The man dropped, out cold. Severus snorted in dismay, "idiotic fool." He gave the man a swift kick as Albus Dumbledore came into the room, his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"I see you have it all under control?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and tell the Ministry to get rid of those damn dementors, I'm going to go check on Hermione." Severus said as he turned to look at the older man.

"I'll take care of everything here," Albus replied, looking at the younger man with a fond heart.

"Good," and with that Severus disappeared.

* * *

Hermione thought that an entire herd of Hippogriffs had taken repeated turns on bashing her head into the floor, and crushing her body into powder. She assumed she was alive, because if she was dead hopefully she wouldn't be feeling like this. She cracked an eye open, wincing as bright light went piercing into her eyes.

She lifted her body, and sat up a bit, when she was pushed down lightly, a firm hand on her shoulder. Hermione glanced up surprised to see Severus leaning over her, his face written with concern, and it sent Hermione's heart beating at a furious rate. "You shouldn't be up," he said smoothly as he reached towards the stand next to her, for she was placed in the Hospital Wing, most of her cuts and bruises were healed, but the curses still floated in her body. He hand her a potion in a small bottle, she held it delicately and sniffed it, before crinkling her nose.

"Gross," she murmured before drinking it all, "and vile," she added after she had finished, grimacing, but noticing how she felt ten times better.

She smiled up at him, as he looked at her, he looked tired and weary, she he mustered a smile back. "Thank you," she whispered, but noticed the shame in his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, well Bellatrix would have still had me, now wouldn't she?" She gave him a wry smile. He was silent for a moment.

"She should have even gotten her hands on you in the first place," he replied, his eyes not meeting her.

"She would have killed me if anyone else had been in your place," Hermione shot back stubbornly.

"She wouldn't even have touched a hair on your head if anyone else had been in my place," he retorted back.

"Well if Ron had, we wouldn't be having this discussion because I'd be dead," Hermione answered smartly back. Severus turned away a scowl on his face.

"Severus," Hermione started, her hand lifting up to grab his, "Thank you, truly. I thought I was going to die." She lifted her body all the way up, sitting up right, as he sat down next to her in a chair.

"Hermione…" Severus started, "when I woke up to see that you were gone…I-I.." he trailed off, when Hermione looked at him her heart stirring as she saw the despair still lingering in his eyes.

A sudden impulse ran through Hermione, as she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close to her and closing her lips onto his. The moment that she made contact, he froze, and yet after a while, she felt him responding, growing stronger in time, as all the feelings they both had been holding back were unleashed. Hermione wound her hand into Severus's hair, as they held onto each other, neither wanting to come up for some well needed air. Finally Severus pulled back, his chest heaving, as Hermione stared up at him, with dazed eyes.

"When I woke up to see that you were gone," Severus started again, his eyes gazing at her, and Hermione saw the desire staring at her, "I realized how much I needed you, and while I cannot offer you what others may, I can offer you this for the rest of my life, I will always love you, and I will always support you. I'm not the easiest of man to live with, and I will not lavish you as others may yet, you may be content in knowing that I will always be yours." Hermione gaped at him, before flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Severus, you are all I ever needed," and with a grin Severus reached down to kiss her again.

"Good."

* * *

WE ARE DONE.  
This is the end to QP, I would like to thank everyone that has been there, I have had a few faithful followers. (Allergic, Unwritten, etc.)  
I will update once more later on with the epilogue and a thank you to all my followers. (personalized if you reviewed a lot. :D)  
THANKS FOR BEING THERE WITH ME.  
It's been, a year in the works, I think or longer.  
Please go read You Belong to Me.  
:)

* * *

REVIEW.


	17. Epilouge

Author's Note:

I know some of you stated that I ended the fanfic a bit short, it was indeed an abrupt ending, but Quiet Professor became to me, a personal world I entered. It was hard to leave it and with the perfect opening, I had to take it or this story would have never ended. It was like saying goodbye to a long lost lover, it was hard.

Quiet Professor was my first fanfic to ever be completed, it is very rough, and with a few (many) grammatical errors, but as a mother watching her child, I'm very proud of it. I found some very loyal reviewers that I adore, and was astounded by the warmth that welcomed this fanfic.

A few notes though:

1) I know, that Remus Lupin was out when the full moon was also out, a thanks to Melissa for that one. Erm, a note that I never did actually put in the story due to my lack of remembrance, Greyback was killed curing Remus from the curse, even though Greyback was "back and kicking" he was still soulless and dead, thus Remus was able to fight him.

2) This is the final chapter, the epilogue.

3) PLEASE REVIEW, I don't care if there will be no more chapters, I will still answer back, and I enjoy all the positive things people have left for me. Thank you so much.

4) I noticed this term (beta) is thrown around a lot, and I'm thinking of testing out with a (beta). I'm currently writing You Belong to Me, and will be starting another one soon. I'll like one beta for each, but will like to get to know my (beta) on a personal level. If anyone is willing please review, AND add me on msn messenger—captain.wolf…...hotmail…..com. (p.s. there is a period in between captain.wolf). If you do not have msn messenger, please email me. The link should be in my profile. I will take favor over those who have reviewed often, but I have TWO upcoming stories, so I will need two.

* * *

Hermione Granger Snape smiled as she walked briskly into the Great Hall while her daughter rode on her hip. Matilda Avery Snape, a two year old toddler, smiled and waved her hand at the random students who sat in the hall, as they waved back amused.

They didn't stop until they reached the table where a Severus Snape stood up to grab Matilda from Hermione. The little girl went with glee, hugging her father, with a great big cheer she let out a loud, "Daddy!" A chuckle rose from the entire audience who witnessed such a darling child. The little girl had large brown eyes like her mother; actually she had her mother's face with the long eye lashes, small cute nose, but had her father's black hair.

Her godfather, Harry Potter stood up from the other side of the table and came running over. "Little Matilda!" He cried out in happiness as the little girl did her signature wave at him.

"Uncle Potter," she cried out though the words came out misshapen by her small child pronunciation. Severus gave Hermione a small smile, after the event with Barty Couch Jr. Harry and Severus had a small bond with their mutual love of Hermione, and the bond strengthen after Hermione had Matilda. They were now actually good friends, not best friends, but courteous and friendly to one another.

Ron Weasley remained friends to both Harry and Hermione, but found himself in love with Hermione's friend Natalie Goldsmith, who in the end married him, and divorced him, taking with her a huge divorce settlement. It left Ron heartbroken, that any disgruntle feelings Hermione or Harry felt were dispersed as they came to their friend's aide. Yet Ron couldn't take a really active part in Matilda's life, from the guilt of knowing he could have had such a charming child with Hermione if he had been such a cheating man. It was the part of him he couldn't forgive even when Hermione had.

Severus Snape was such a happy man that transitions in the way he acted around close friends were startling, but he was still a strict teacher, yet he no longer sent them crying to their common rooms. Well, not as much as he use too at least.

Hermione Granger was happy, she was a natural healer, and all the students adored her. She also was a delightful companion in harmless pranks that some of the students orchestrated, such as turning her husband's robes pink after he called a muggle author she adored a 'bumbling idiot who should restudy the English language.'

Albus Dumbledore was a content old man, who was delighted with Severus's new found happiness. He felt the poor young man earned it after all those years he spent suffering because of the war. It was as if watching a child taking full flight into the adult world.

Ginny Weasley is now pregnant with her second child, and Harry Potter could not be any happier with his first son Michael James Potter. He has a second son on the way due anytime now. Michael and Matilda were friends, during play dates they were such a lovely duo, and quite smitten with one another in the two year old way. Hermione and Ginny are planning the wedding now to Harry's and Severus's shock, especially Severus who stated his daughter will not 'date till she is thirty-three.'

Hermione sighed happily as Matilda came back into her arms; she stared up into her husband's eyes, marveling how laugh lines were now showing up onto his face. With the dark gloom lifted he was such a devastatingly handsome man, and appeared quite young. He reached down to kiss her softly on the lips, ignoring the groans and hoots from the students.

"I'm so happy," she said softly, as Harry tried to take Matilda from her arms, and playing that he was wounded when Matilda instead wanted to go to her daddy.

Severus shifted Matilda in his arms, "I am also," he replied when Matilda took Severus's wand out of his pocket and whacked Harry with it. Severus chuckled, "That's my girl," and laughed harder when Harry sprouted roses out of the top of his head.

Severus turned his attention back to his wife, while his child hit her godfather on the head, changing the flowers with each whack. "I think she's a natural," he said with a grin. Hermione laughed when she noticed her husband's intent eyes on her. "I'm very happy," he said, his voice dropping a notch, as he moved closer.

She gave him a wry smile, "Good."

* * *

I know I said I'd thank everyone via through the story, instead I'll just reply back to the reviews. Keep on reviewing the story, I'll read them all. I'm always happy when I see the review alert in my inbox.

Please keep in mind what I said about (betas), and I'm not sure if I'm even using the term in the right sense.

-Zelucius


End file.
